A Moment's Peace
by Lady Thundera
Summary: With five days left until the Cell Games, Goku and ChiChi do some reminiscing, reconnecting and renewing their love for each other as they spend Goku’s final days together.
1. Default Chapter

****

AN: In "Dende's Dragon", Dende resurrected Shenron. Goku went to get the dragon balls, but before he left, Goku told Gohan to stay on the Lookout and hang out with Dende until the games began. Gohan was surprised and asked Goku if he was sure and Goku said he was positive. From the episodes that followed, it took Goku two days to get all seven dragon balls and since it was seven days left when he started his search, that meant Goku had five days alone with Chi-Chi until the games began. So this story is about what may have happened during that time with some surprising revelations.

This is my last story. Yes, last. I think I should end when I'm good and not when I'm writing bad stories and everyone's begging me to stop writing horrible stuff. LOL! Like they say, end on top, know when to let go. There are other reasons I'm doing this too but I prefer not to say. It's really been fun and I hadn't meant to write so many stories. I was going to stop with "A New Adventure" or "A Broken Promise" whichever ended first but then DBZ ended and I knew a lot of people would hate Goku so I wrote "ChiChi's Journey." That was supposed to be my last one but then I had this dream and "Unexpected Love" came to mind. I tried to end it there but then other stories came--HSG, CR, TUS and I like UL so much that I wanted a sequel. I wanted to end there with "The Past Returns" but then I came up with ChiChi's Surprise and A New Beginning and finally this story.

This has been in the works for over a year when I saw a tape of the days before the Cell Games. I started writing a story on it but I put it off because I was stuck on what to do in those five days and I had other stories to finish. So, while I was deleting some files and ideas I had for other stories I wasn't going to finish, I came across this one. I really like what I wrote so far and I wanted to finish it so here I am. I'm proud of what I wrote and I think this might have happened and the thoughts of G/CC were probably what they were thinking during that time. Goku's thoughts were the most difficult for me because he knew a lot more than he let on. This was hard for me to write so I would really appreciate and prefer if the reviews were a bit longer instead of the usual. 'Update Soon.' 'I like this story.' I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you like and leave mature reviews. My chapters are more than ten pages each so it wouldn't hurt if you guys write something more than one line.

I know a certain someone is really happy I posted this story since she has been getting tiny sneak peeks and knew about this story for months. I'm really looking forward to what you say.

A Moment's Peace

Part One

Goku smiled as he flew up to the Lookout with a confident look on his face. Tucked under his arm wrapped in his orange/black jacket were the seven dragon balls he collected over the past two days. Now if anyone dies because of Cell, they will be revived. As this thought of the newly revived dragon crossed his mind, Goku wondered with the dragon now being able to grant two wishes, what would the second wish be? Goku shrugged it off. They will come to that when it happens.

Goku landed on the Lookout at Kami's castle where Piccolo, Trunks, Gohan and Dende were. Piccolo was meditating, Trunks was training by himself and Gohan and Dende were doing their homework.

"Hey guys!" Goku said cheerfully. "Look! I got all the Dragonballs!"

Dende approached Goku and took the balls from Goku when he handed them to the young Namek. "Thank you, Goku. We'll keep them here until after the games." He promptly left to give it to Mr. Popo to keep them in a safe place.

Goku watched the new Kami walk off and smiled down at Gohan. "So, have you been having fun with Dende, Gohan?"

"Yeah, Dad. We've been doing our homework together."

"Really?" Goku was surprised. "I didn't know Nameks had homework. Keep having fun with him and I'll see you at the games, son." Goku patted Gohan's head and prepared to use the Instant Transmission to leave.

"Uh, Dad?" Gohan said cautiously, stopping his father. "Um, are you sure it's okay I stay here and not train?"

Goku laughed cheerfully. "Of course. How many times do I have to say that? Everything's going to be just fine."

Goku looked to the others and smiled as he prepared to do his famous Instant Transmission. "I'll see you in five days." Goku closed his eyes in concentration focusing on Chi-Chi's ki. When he found it, he disappeared.

Gohan, Piccolo and Trunks stood there in silence for a few moments after Goku vanished. "I still don't see how Goku can be so calm," Trunks said. "He said he's not strong enough to beat Cell but he's so cheerful."

"I think Goku's in denial," Piccolo said before he returned to his meditation.

Gohan looked worried as he saw Piccolo begin his meditation and Trunks resumed his training. 'I hope Dad knows what he's doing,' Gohan thought.

Chi-Chi removed the last of her clothes and stepped in the shower. The hot, clean water was so refreshing and comforting to her body. As she cleaned herself, Chi-Chi thought how it was now going into the second day Goku was gone. She didn't know where exactly who it was Krillin and Gohan were going to meet when Goku arrived suddenly at Master Roshi's place until Krillin returned yesterday and explained Dende was on the Lookout and he agreed to be the New Guardian and Goku went to look for the dragon balls. Chi-Chi recalled Dende when Gohan introduced her to him. He was a nice Namek boy and well mannered. She thought he would be a good friend and good influence on Gohan, so she didn't mind that Gohan wanted to spend time with Dende before he returned to his new world.

As she rinse off, Chi-Chi returned her thoughts to her husband and wondered when he was going to come back. 'How long does it take to collect seven balls anyway?' Chi-Chi thought irritably. There was no point in getting mad now, Chi-Chi reasoned. Goku would return on his own accord as usual. Chi-Chi decided to hum a song to herself to calm down as she finished her shower.

It was at that moment, Goku arrived in the bathroom. He looked around confused that he was in a bathroom. He didn't think he'd find Chi-Chi here, but it was morning. He could hear her humming in the shower, too. Yep, she was here.

Goku pulled back the shower curtain and smiled. "Hi, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi screamed so loud that everyone in Roshi's house heard her.

"Don't scare me like that, Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed. "I thought you were that pervert, Roshi. I have to keep my guard up with him around."

"Sorry," Goku apologized.

"You got all the dragon balls?" Chi-Chi guessed.

"Yep," Goku said and noticed that she was naked. He smiled at her appreciatively.

"No," Chi-Chi said reading Goku's mind and closing the shower curtain on him.

Krillin looked up from his coffee to the bathroom right across from him in his seat in Master Roshi's living room. "That's Chi-Chi screaming."

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed. "You think we should check on her?"

"I don't know. Isn't she taking a shower now?" Krillin asked. "I don't want to walk in on her."

"Krillin!" Roshi scolded his pupil. "A woman's life is in danger and you don't want to check on her because she's hot, wet and naked from her shower?!" He bopped Krillin on the head with his stick. "Haven't I taught you anything?! I'm going for it!" Master Roshi said and headed for the bathroom. He opened the door and instead of seeing a naked Chi-Chi, he saw a fully clothed Goku in the bathroom. "Goku?"

Goku was leaning on the wall. He smiled seeing Roshi. "Hi, Roshi!"

"Goku, tell that pervert to leave now!!" Chi-Chi screamed behind the shower curtain.

Roshi closed the door and turned back to see Krillin and Yamcha looking at him puzzled. "Was Goku in there?" Krillin asked.

"Yep and so ends my fun," Roshi grumbled taking a seat.

The three watched the morning news while they waited for Goku and Chi-Chi to emerge from the bathroom. They shook their heads at Hercule's ridiculous attempts to impress the public with his strength. Krillin had enough of it and turned the channel to some cartoons. Goku stepped out of the bathroom five minutes after Roshi left the bathroom.

"Hey, guys!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Goku," Krillin spoke. "You got the dragon balls already?"

"Yep."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm taking Chi-Chi home and we're going to relax until the Cell Games," Goku said.

"Uh, Goku," Master Roshi called out nervous. "You said you weren't stronger than Cell. Then how do you expect to beat him in the games. Shouldn't you be training?"

Goku waved a hand as if dismissing the matter. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. Cell will be defeated." Goku said cheerfully and went into the kitchen. He gathered the picnic boxes that carried the dishes his family and Krillin used when they went on a picnic two days ago. "I better take these to the car," Goku cheerfully said as he went outside.

Master Roshi looked out the window and saw Goku loading the boxes in the back seat of the family car. Something felt wrong to the Turtle Hermit. He could feel it. "Even though Goku seems cheerful about it, why do I have a bad feeling about this fight with Cell?" Roshi asked to no one in particular.

"Goku has always act strange and cheerful even when we're in dire situations. Why should this one be different?" Yamcha questioned.

"You got a point there," Krillin said and began thinking back to Gohan's party three days ago. 'But this time. I don't know.'

__

Three days ago, Chi-Chi decided to have a little birthday party for Gohan. It wasn't his birthday but Chi-Chi thought it should be celebrated since Gohan spent nearly a year in the Time Chamber. The day started off pretty well until Goku and Gohan started breaking the dishes and tables in the house because of their Super Saiyan strength. Chi-Chi didn't want them breaking anything else before she had the party set up so she sent Goku out to bring a fish home and Gohan to his room to study.

Krillin kept Goku company by joining him on his fishing. The two shared a few laughs and afterwards Goku cleaned up and relaxed by the river with his friend.

"You must be pretty darn sure we can beat Cell if we're not going to do anything to prepare for the tournament," Krillin said as he tossed a rock in the river.

Goku was standing beside his best friend as he wiped his face dry with a towel. "Not at all," Goku said as he laid on the ground with his hands behind his head. A serious demeanor had taken over Goku as he thought about the upcoming battle. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure we have what it takes to beat Cell. I have no idea. Only time will tell. But I don't want Gohan and Chi-Chi to worry. I want them to enjoy themselves."

Then his voice changed in a gentle, yet serious tone; something Krillin had never heard in his best friend before. "These are special times, Krillin. Being together is everything. That's all that really matters to me right now."

Krillin looked down at his best friend and smiled. "Yeah." He was right. For someone who was suppose to be a dolt, Goku really was wise. Krillin looked ahead at the waters and thought about what he said. If the end comes, material possessions such as money, cars, and jewels didn't matter, but family and being together with them and having the memories of all their time together were what was important.

Speaking of family, Krillin couldn't help but ask. "So, Chi-Chi doesn't know you're not strong enough to beat Cell?"

"No," he said seriously and then chuckled. "When we came home and I told Chi-Chi about Gohan and me in the Cell Games, she argued that she didn't want any of us fighting."

"She didn't say that Cell had to follow the rules of the tournament and no killing will happen so there was no need for you and Gohan to compete, did she?" Krillin guessed.

Goku looked back at Krillin puzzled. "How'd you know that?"

"Chi-Chi said that when Trunks mentioned the Cell Games."

Goku burst out laughing. "And everyone says I'M naïve. That's Chi-Chi," he said proudly.

Krillin noticed Goku's face was different than he ever seen him. Krillin had seen his best friend happy, sad, angry, and hungry but he had never seen this look on Goku's face. Goku looked so happy, so at peace and his eyes were full of pride and love. Krillin never thought he'd see his best friend in love. Krillin knew Goku loved Chi-Chi. They have been together for ten years and they have a child, but Krillin have never seen the love Goku and Chi-Chi shared since he never spent much time with them.

In fact, this was the first time he and Goku really spent any time together. After the 23rd tournament, Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and took off to marry her. Krillin missed Goku's wedding, his best friend's wedding. It would've been funny to see Goku kiss Chi-Chi for the first time, never knowing what it all was. He remembered seeing Chi-Chi kiss Goku on his cheek and how clueless Goku looked. Krillin couldn't believed it. It was so unfair to Krillin that Goku got kissed by a pretty girl. Krillin envied Goku. He really did. This pretty girl name Chi-Chi was going to be his wife and Goku didn't have to take her on dates, buy her things and woo her. He just met her once as kids and won her heart right then and there. Goku knew nothing about girls so Krillin couldn't help but wonder what he did.

Five years passed before Krillin saw Goku again and he had a child. Krillin couldn't believe it. He thought Goku was babysitting but that cute, innocent boy in his arms was Goku's son. Things went from happy to tragic when Gohan was kidnapped by his own uncle whom was later killed with Goku. Krillin cried as he held Goku's hand and watch him die. Goku was invincible to him and to see Goku lying on the ground with a huge hole in his stomach, it was shocking so surreal to see his best friend not as invincible as he thought Goku was.

Krillin met Goku briefly when he came back to battle the Saiyans and then in the hospital before taking off for Namek with Bulma and Gohan where he met in several battles and then died by Frieza. He met Goku for only an hour when he came back from Yardrat but didn't see him for the next three years since he was training for the Androids.

Now with the Cell Games approaching, it was as if they all were having a moment's peace to take in everything and all that has happened. Life was passing so fast and in an ironic twist, they were given a gift from Cell to relax, reconnect and renew long friendships, memories and create new ones. Krillin was going to appreciate these precious days because he wasn't sure if he could again. Lately, it seemed whenever they got together, it was for a battle. Krillin wanted to change that. He wanted to hang out like they used to when they weren't training on Master Roshi's island. Of course Krillin knew he and Goku couldn't do everything they did as kids. Goku had a family now and would want to spend most of his time with them.

Krillin was sad about that realization. Goku was his best friend. He thought they would always be together, but as people grow older, they mature and walk their own different paths of life. Goku's path was a path Krillin knew he couldn't follow. He'd have to make his own. Though sad, Krillin was happy for Goku. Happy for the path he chosen for not only did Goku marry a beautiful girl who turned into a faithful and loving wife and mother, but he also had a smart son who was as honest and pure as his father, and not to mention a strong fighter like his Dad. Goku was truly lucky.

Krillin held back a laugh seeing that look of love on Goku's face. Still thinking about Chi-Chi he was. "You really love her, don't you?"

Goku turned his head to Krillin. "Chi-Chi? Of course."

"You don't get scared of her sometimes?"

Goku laughed. "Chi-Chi's all bark but no bite and she really means well." Goku got that daze loving look on his face again as he smiled like a happy man in love. "She's amazing." He sat up suddenly feeling a ki approaching and looked back to see Gohan running to them. Goku's demeanor became serious as he looked at Krillin. "Promise me you won't mention me not being stronger and not having a real plan to defeat Cell to Chi-Chi or Gohan?"

"But you do have some kind of plan?" Krillin questioned.

Goku looked hesitant to speak what was on his mind. "Yes…but I rather not say."

"Okay then. I promise, Goku," Krillin assured his best friend. "I just hope whatever you have in mind will work."

Goku looked doubtful for a moment but gave a thumb up to Krillin. "I promise it will." 'It has to. It's our only hope.'

"Thanks, Goku."

Goku's demeanor became cheerful again as Gohan approached them. Gohan ran up to his father and Krillin smiling. "I thought Chi-Chi had you studying, Gohan."

"She did, Dad, but then Mom changed her mind and said I could play with you!" he said cheerfully.

Goku smiled with that prideful look he had when he thought of Chi-Chi and rubbed his son's head affectionately. Krillin smiled at the two and but deeply wondered if Goku was going to keep his promise to him.

Krillin watch his best friend return to the house and by this time Chi-Chi was stepping out of the bathroom dressed. Goku was always sure of battle and sure of a victory, but this time he wasn't and yet he could go back and train in the Time Chamber another day to assure he couldn't lose but he won't. 'Why won't he?'

"Ready to go, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked his wife.

"Almost. Did you really tell Gohan that he can stay on the Lookout until the Cell games?" Chi-Chi asked. "I heard it from Krillin." When Goku didn't answer, Chi-Chi knew it was true and this infuriated her. "How could you?! He should be home studying instead of playing!"

Krillin winced getting Goku in trouble and decided to step in to help his best friend. "Gohan has his homework and books with him, Chi-Chi. He said he's planning to study until the games. He said so. No harm done, right?"

That seem to comfort Chi-Chi but she was still angry. "I don't want him to stay there until the games. I rather for us to be all together, Goku."

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. You'll see him after the games," Goku said confident. "Now, let's go home." He looked back at the others. "I'll see you at the tournament." He smiled cheerfully and walked out the door with his wife.

Master Roshi watched Goku and Chi-Chi get in the car and flew to their home. He got a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. 'What are you hiding, Goku?' "Hey, Krillin, do you think you should talk to Goku and find out what's going on in his mind?"

"Nah," Krillin said watching Goku and Chi-Chi fly away in their car. "I think I've been spending enough time there. Goku should have this time with his wife, and Goku isn't going to tell us his secret until he's good and ready."

When they returned home, Chi-Chi put up the dishes they used for the picnic with her family and Krillin two days ago. Chi-Chi sighed heavily. She didn't mind Krillin's company. She tolerated him more than any of Goku's friends but she really wanted to spend the picnic with her husband and son. She hoped Krillin wouldn't stop by now because she wanted to spend some alone time with her husband.

It was almost weird to be in the house with just her and Goku. The last time that happened…well it was before the Saiyans, before her world was turned upside down.

"Was it hard finding the Dragonballs?" Chi-Chi asked as she put the last of the dishes up. "It took you two days. I thought with all that speed and strength of yours, you would find it much sooner."

"Nah, it was easy," Goku said as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of a chair. "I even met Mercenary Tao again."

Chi-Chi looked as if she was trying to remember that name. It seem so faint. "Mercenary Tao? Wasn't he the man that fought Tien at the last tournament and whom you fought as a child because he killed one of your friends, um Upa?"

"Yep. That's him. He had one of the last dragon balls and promised it to me if I figured out some funny looking puzzles and I did," he explained.

"Funny looking puzzles?" Chi-Chi questioned. She sighed. "You seem to find fun in the most unlikeliest places, Goku." She closed the cabinets and walked over to Goku who was lying on the long, purple sofa with his hands behind his back. Chi-Chi lied on him and Goku put an arm around her. They enjoyed the quietness of their company before Chi-Chi spoke a minute later. "Goku, did you ever wanted to go on an adventure with me again?"

"What adventure?"

"You know, just us. The last time we had an adventure was when we looked for the Bansho Fan to get married." She sighed happily. "We've became closer on that adventure."

"We had our first kiss on Nimbus," Goku mused.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Yeah. You weren't comfortable on how close I was on you."

Goku thought back and laughed at his behavior. "I wasn't used to anyone being so close to me, especially touching me the way you were," Goku said placing a finger on Chi-Chi's chin, pulling her lips to his.

Chi-Chi readily opened her mouth under Goku's gentle persuasion. She moaned softly and her fingers moved into his hair and massage the scalp of his blonde hair. Goku's hands ran up and down Chi-Chi's back. One of his hands moved lower to Chi-Chi's backside and massaged it gently. Chi-Chi moaned into his mouth.

Goku moved his hand back up to Chi-Chi's waist and tickled her. Chi-Chi squirmed and laughed in his mouth as she pulled away. Chi-Chi slapped a hand on his chest playfully. "You did that on purpose."

Goku only smiled as he took Chi-Chi's hand and pulled her back on him so she could rest her head on his rising chest.

"I'd like to go on another adventure, Goku. Maybe the next time you go hunting for dragon balls, I can go with you," Chi-Chi suggested. "I never hunted for dragon balls before."

Goku remained quiet in thought. The thought of them doing something together does sound nice and it was something they haven't done in a long time.

"Goku, do you realize we never have anytime alone together other than going to bed or early in the morning before Gohan wakes up?" Chi-Chi asked her husband quietly. "The last time you and I were alone like this in our house was when my Dad wanted Gohan to spend the weekend at his kingdom and Gohan was only four at the time."

"And you didn't want Gohan to go then. You were so worried about him. I told you he would be all right."

"He was, but Goku, that's my baby. I'll always worry about him. I am his mother."

"Chi-Chi, you have to see that Gohan isn't a kid anymore. He's a lot stronger and tougher than you give him credit for. He's way farther than I was when I was his age."

"I don't care!" Chi-Chi argued. "He's still just a child! He shouldn't be out fighting! A child shouldn't be out there with that monster!" Chi-Chi cried as she looked at her husband pleadingly. "Please, Goku. Don't let him fight. He can't be out there. He's only a child."

"Chi-Chi, I was just a child when I fought the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo."

"You've been fighting all your life. Gohan hasn't," Chi-Chi argued.

"Because you wouldn't let him," Goku countered. "You had him studying at a young age."

"And you think that's a bad thing?!" Chi-Chi questioned angrily.

"No, I don't," Goku said calmly. "I understand why you want Gohan to study but when the world is in danger, you have to understand my reasons for taking him away from it."

Chi-Chi turned her face away from Goku. "No, I don't--" She was silenced when Goku turned her face to his again. His eyes were serious as he stared at her. Chi-Chi knew she could get away with that attitude when the others were around, but not when she and Goku were alone and not when Goku was looking at her this way.

"I just want my son to have an education, Goku," Chi-Chi spoke quietly. "I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want him …" she stopped herself on the verge of tears. "I hate this!" She yelled as tears sprang from her eyes. "I absolutely hate this! All this fighting that you do. I wish all this evilness would just leave here and never come back! Just when I think everything is right in the world something like this happens to mess things up. It's bad enough I have to worry about you. I have to worry about my son, too?"

Goku hugged Chi-Chi. "It's gonna be all right."

"When will this madness end?" Chi-Chi asked Goku pleadingly as if he had the power to stop it. "When will we have peace again?"

"After Cell. I promise. After Cell, there will be no more fighting."

"How can you be so sure?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm not, but I'm hoping for the best. That's all we can do."

"I guess so," Chi-Chi said and laid her head against Goku once more softly, crying on him thinking about the battle to come.

Later that evening, Goku lied in bed wide awake. Chi-Chi was sleeping beside him in a restful dream. Goku lied there thinking thought about what he said to Chi-Chi about no more fighting.

'Am I fooling myself? Cell is undoubtedly very strong. Do we stand a chance against him? I know we have the dragon balls, but if Gohan doesn't…' He cut himself off as he stared at Chi-Chi sleeping. 'No. We have to win.'

__

"Good night, Gohan," Chi-Chi said placing a kiss on Gohan's forehead.

"See ya, tomorrow," Goku rubbed Gohan's head.

"Good night," Gohan said to his parents and closed his eyes going to sleep.

The two walked out of the room and headed for their own. Tonight they had a birthday party for Gohan who missed his in the Time Chamber. Ox King left a little earlier but Krillin was staying the night in the guest room since he didn't feel like going back to Master Roshi's place. It was too crowded anyway with Yamcha, Oolong and Puar there as well. Chi-Chi suggested they go on a picnic tomorrow and Krillin asked if he could come along to which Goku said he could.

Chi-Chi took her hair down and ran her fingers through it. Goku took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He saw Chi-Chi combing her hair in the mirror; a nightly ritual for her. He crossed over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gently pushing Chi-Chi long, dark locks back, Goku kissed the soft skin on the back of her neck and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and body.

"Gohan's birthday was great. It was a good idea, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi leaned against her husband and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"How come I don't get a birthday party?" Goku asked suddenly. "I was in the Time Chamber just as long as Gohan."

Chi-Chi placed her hands over his gently stroking it in slow circles. "I don't know. I didn't want to miss any important moments of our child's life. Do you want one, too, Goku? I can do that tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm okay with it." He released his hold around her waist but held onto her hand as they walked to the bed. He sat down and Chi-Chi automatically sat on his lap. Chi-Chi looked at her husband curious at what was going on in his mind.

They sat there looking in each other's eyes. Chi-Chi had a hand on the back of Goku's neck. Her fingers were softly stroking the nape of his neck and hair. It was strange looking at him as a blonde with teal eyes. Goku's teal eyes stared into Chi-Chi's sable eyes softly. He smiled at her. Chi-Chi stroked the side of his face before lowering her head to kiss Goku. His mouth opened up to hers and he cupped the side of her face to hold onto Chi-Chi as their kiss deepened. When he pulled back, Goku pushed some of Chi-Chi's hair behind her ear.

Chi-Chi saw a frown in her husband's eyes as if he was regretting something. "What are you thinking?" Chi-Chi asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing."

Chi-Chi laughed. "I know you better than that. Something is always going on in your mind. Come on, Goku. Tell me."

Goku knew Chi-Chi knew him all to well. "I was thinking about yesterday when I took Gohan fishing. He thanked me for taking him fishing. He said I promised him after my fight with Vegeta that we would go but with the trip to Namek, Frieza and then training for the Androids as well as doing other things, we never went fishing until yesterday. I was wondering if I promised you something and I forgot to do it. Have I?"

"You did say you would go to work," Chi-Chi chided gently with a smile on her face. "But we can think about that after your fight with Cell." She sighed as she buried her face in his neck. "I'll be glad when that battle is over. I'll be glad when it's over and I have you and Gohan in my arms again…safe."

He nuzzled her face gently with his own, taking in her warmth and scent. He missed this while in the Time Chamber with Gohan. It was nice spending time with his son, but he missed his wife dearly and now he was becoming aware of the intimacy he missed in nearly a year in the room. He tilted his head towards Chi-Chi's and kissed her once more. This time, the kiss held more passion than before, passion from Goku to Chi-Chi that he wanted to do more than just kiss.

Chi-Chi suddenly found herself on the soft mattress of their bed with Goku's arm on each side of her. She looked in Goku's eyes and saw his passion for her. She closed her eyes as Goku kissed her again. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her fingers softly massaged his hair and scalp. Chi-Chi thought she and her husband were going to kiss but Goku obviously had other things in mind. Chi-Chi felt Goku's hand on the buttons of the top of her dress, unbuttoning it. When it opened, Chi-Chi broke the kiss to eye her husband curiously.

"What are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku looked confused at his wife's words . He thought she would know what he was doing. "Trying to get your dress off."

"Why?"

Goku raised an eyebrow. She didn't get it? "Because I want to make love to you."

"As a Super Saiyan?" Chi-Chi nearly shrieked. "Oh, no!" Chi-Chi rolled over to crawl away but Goku easily caught her by the waist and turned Chi-Chi on her back again.

Goku hovered above her, eyes glazed with desire. "Why are you trying to get away from me, Chi-Chi?" he whispered huskily.

"Because you want to make love as a Super Saiyan."

Goku covered his mouth over Chi-Chi's in a fervent kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled seeing a heavy flush on his wife's cheeks. "So?" He resumed his affectionate loving by lightly kissing her neck.

Though his actions were arousing, Chi-Chi was apprehensive at the thought of making love to her husband in this state and he didn't seem to get that. "Um, Goku, you're very strong now in this state and I'm not sure my body can take it. Remember what you did to the kitchen table this morning? And glasses? And the dishes?"

Goku stopped his actions. Chi-Chi breathed a sigh of relief. Now he was understanding. He wasn't going to do it, but the look in his eyes was telling her otherwise. "I promise to be careful. I can control my power. I've gotten a lot better." He resumed his affectionate attention to her neck.

"You say that now but what about when we're really into it…" Chi-Chi sucked in a breath as Goku touched a tender spot on her neck. She lost her train of thought and searched her mind for her thoughts, something to talk Goku out of this but it was hard to focus when Goku seduced her this way. "Ah…when we're not thinking with our minds but our feelings." She moaned as heat spread through her body caused by her husband slowly stroking her body through her dress. "I know how you can get."

Goku pulled back and looked at his wife, laughing huskily. "I thought you enjoyed it."

Chi-Chi blushed at the thought. She definitely did enjoyed it. "Ah…Goku. I do."

"Come on, Chi-Chi it's been so long." He began nibbling on her neck once more as he removed the sash around her waist. When he had removed it from her body, he tossed it to the floor and opened up her dress.

Chi-Chi was finding herself getting in the mood even more as she pulled Goku's shirt free from his pants and rolling it up his back to remove it. She stared at the lovely expansion of muscles on Goku's chest. He looked bigger than the last time she saw him without his shirt on. It was enough to make her blush and aroused her even more. She loved his body and never found anything to complain about. Why would she? Goku had the most fit and beautiful body in the universe in her eyes. "Has it really? We were last together the day before the Androids and that was, um, ooh, 11, no 12 days ago." From the look in her eyes, Goku knew he wouldn't have to persuade Chi-Chi any longer.

He gave her a long passionate kiss and helped removed the top of Chi-Chi's clothing so she would be as bare as him. He looked at her appreciatively. "Too long," Goku said and kissed her once more. He then kissed her cheek and nibbled her ear, whispering, "Haven't you ever thought about it this way?"

Chi-Chi gasped and her whole body was reacting to the suggestion. Her cheeks stained a dark pink. She saw Goku pulled back to look at her, giving her a wicked look. Suddenly her body felt hotter than before under his mesmerizing gaze.

"Haven't you?" he repeated in a low, sexy voice.

Chi-Chi felt the blush rise. Has she ever thought about it? Well, yes, once or twice or maybe a dozen times. She always shoved the thought down thinking that Goku would never go for that idea and her health. When Goku showed her his power of a Super Saiyan, she was shocked and amaze and in complete awe of his power. Seeing his muscles expand in size in arms, chest and legs so suddenly startled her and deep down a part of her wondered where else it expanded. Just thinking about it made her blush again.

Goku stroke the side of her face. "You have." He could see it in her eyes.

"I might've," she whispered.

"Since you saw me transformed before you."

Chi-Chi gasped in embarrassment. "How did you know?"

"Saiyans are somewhat telepathic," he answered stroking her breasts.

Chi-Chi smirked at him. "Can you tell what I'm thinking now?"

Goku kissed her once more. "Yep," he said. "And I promise to be careful, but just in case."

Goku's ki flared around her. Chi-Chi gasped in surprised. What was he doing? Goku looked down at his wife and sensed her worry.

"Don't worry," he whispered.

Goku took one of Chi-Chi's hands and the flare surrounding him passed on to her. Chi-Chi gasped as she felt new found energy and power flowing in her. She could feel her natural strength triple.

"Just in case I don't control myself later, I'm giving you some of my power."

Chi-Chi felt the strength of Goku flow in her. It was nothing she had ever felt before. She felt the rising power in her. It was incredible to feel this power, this energy, this new strength. She knew her husband was strong but she never thought power like this ever existed.

"How much power is this?" Chi-Chi asked amazed.

"Just a quarter of my power."

"A quarter?! I feel like I can push a tree down with my pinky finger."

"You can do a lot more than that with that power," Goku whispered as he nibbled Chi-Chi's ear. "Now where were we?"

Chi-Chi pulled back to smile seductively at her husband. "You were about to show me what it's like to make love to a Super Saiyan."

Goku remembered that night. He was careful and Chi-Chi did enjoy it wishing they had tried it sooner. Now as she slept, Goku was feeling the results of that night. Goku placed a hand on Chi-Chi's lower abdomen feeling the strong ki of a growing child. 'We have to win.'

To Be Continued

AN: Before someone say that Goku got ChiChi pregnant the night before the Cell Games and that's how many of the stories are based on, which is fine but it was stated in the manga and anime that Goten was conceived in the days before the Cell Games. That could be any of those peaceful days before the games. Now thinking about it, having Goku leave Goten to ChiChi the night before makes it look as if Goku didn't think about ChiChi until the last minute which isn't the truth. As I watched the shows during Gohan's training with his father to the morning of the games in both EV and JV, I noticed something that I think we all kind of missed the first time the episodes were aired and I'm going to present it here. I would really appreciate the reviews being more than one liners and be more meaningful. It's not that much to ask. My stories are over twelve pages long for each chapter. I worked hard on this story so I'd like to know what you think.


	2. Part Two

****

A Moment's Peace

Part Two

Goku awakened to find Chi-Chi gone from the bed. He could already smell the breakfast Chi-Chi was cooking for them. He looked at her side of the bed longingly, wishing she was still there. He remembered several times in his training with Gohan in the Time Chamber he missed waking up with her. He missed soaking up in Chi-Chi's warmth and having her close to him.

His mind drifted to the closeness of his wife and how their last night of intimacy created their second child and quickly to three days ago when Goku discovered his wife was pregnant.

__

Goku was up first that morning, watching Chi-Chi sleep. Her head rested on one of his muscled arms using it as a pillow. She was so warm and soft curved up against him. Goku trailed a hand over her body lightly with his fingers. He smiled seeing Chi-Chi reacting in her sleep. He traced a finger down her neck, the crevasse of her breasts, her rippled stomach, making tiny circles along the way. As he descended lower, he noticed something odd.

Goku caressed the area softly, trying to pick up something. He hadn't noticed this feeling before. Goku decided to raise his ki, illuminating his hand in a light glow. Saiyans had strong senses and the higher the power, the higher the senses became. He stroked the area lightly. There was a strange aura around Chi-Chi in this area that wasn't found anywhere else on Chi-Chi's body. Goku has never felt anything like this since… Goku eyes widen at the discovery.

'A life? A child?! Chi-Chi's pregnant?!'

"Goku…" Chi-Chi said sleepily.

Startled, Goku looked up at his wife. "Hmm."

Chi-Chi's eyes slowly opened and she looked where Goku's hands were. "What are you doing?"

'Should I tell her?' Goku asked himself. 'No. She doesn't need to know. Not yet.'

Chi-Chi watched her husband puzzled by his startled looked. She smiled, thinking she knew Goku was looking like that. "Got caught eh?" She pushed his hand aside. "I've got to get breakfast ready and then I have to get lunch ready for the picnic this afternoon." She rolled out of bed and entered the bathroom. "Go back to sleep, Goku."

"Nah, I think I'll meditate," Goku said as Chi-Chi closed the door. He had much to think about; mainly the child Chi-Chi was now carrying and how that was changing his whole outlook on the Cell Games.

Chi-Chi took her shower, dressed and left Goku meditating in their bedroom. When breakfast was ready, she called for Goku and Gohan who were still upstairs. Krillin was already downstairs. He greeted Chi-Chi as she was making breakfast and watched some TV while she cooked. Gohan was quick to come downstairs after his mother's call.

"Where's your father?" Chi-Chi asked as she placed the last of the dishes on the table.

"I thought Dad was down here," Gohan said. "He's the first one at the breakfast table."

"Goku late for breakfast?" Krillin joked as he took his seat. "That's an oxymoron."

"I'll get him," Chi-Chi said and headed upstairs. She opened the bedroom door. "Goku?" She paused seeing him still on the floor meditating. His hands rested firmly on his knees and his head was bowed lowly. What surprised her was the golden aura around him. "Goku? Breakfast is ready."

The golden aura around Goku vanished. He looked up at his wife. "Hmm?"

Chi-Chi knelt in front of him. "What were you thinking of so intensely that you didn't hear me calling you for breakfast? Was it Cell?"

Goku only smiled. "Actually, I was thinking about you."

Chi-Chi raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Are you lying to me?"

"No," Goku answered truthfully. "I would never lie to you."

"That's true. You just keep things from me." She stepped forward and tugged on his blonde hair gently. "Do you have to be a Super Saiyan now? Can't you wait until after breakfast before changing into a Super Saiyan?"

"Chi-Chi, I told you Gohan and I have to maintain our normal life in Super Saiyan forms. We have to do everything as Super Saiyans just as we would do when we're not Super Saiyans."

"I don't think that's best since the entire house can fall apart under your power."

"It wasn't a problem last night," Goku said reaching out to join Chi-Chi's hands in his.

Chi-Chi felt the blush on her cheeks. "Well, THAT was all right."

"It was more than all right. Come here." Goku pulled Chi-Chi suddenly in her arms that Chi-Chi let out a shriek in surprise. Goku growled playfully, burying his lips in Chi-Chi's neck. Chi-Chi screamed, trying to push Goku off her. Goku got back at Chi-Chi by tickling her, making Chi-Chi scream even louder. "I gotcha now! Say it. Say Uncle!"

"Stop it, Goku! Stop!" Chi-Chi shrieked playfully.

Goku smirked wickedly at her as he did last night. "I'll stop when I want to stop," he growled sexily. He tickled her some more ignoring Chi-Chi's playful scream.

"Uh…um…"

"Mom? Dad?"

Goku nearly froze as he stopped tickling Chi-Chi and looked up while Chi-Chi in the position she was in, looked upside down, a blush was forming on their faces. "Uh, hi," Goku said.

Krillin had an embarrassed blush on his cheeks as well. Gohan was baffled. "Um, we heard Chi-Chi scream and we thought something was wrong and… Gohan and I will wait for you downstairs." Krillin pulled Gohan's arm and left the room.

Chi-Chi pulled herself out of Goku's arms and began fixing her hair that became loose while playing with her husband. "I think we should go eat and you need to behave yourself. We do have a guest and our son in the house."

Goku watched her leave with a determined look on his face. 'Now I know we can't lose.'

Goku heard footsteps approaching so he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. This was going to be fun. The bedroom door opened and Chi-Chi saw Goku was sleeping. Chi-Chi crawled in the bed and shook Goku gently. "Goku. It's time to get up."

Chi-Chi yelped feeling her hand being pulled and her body suddenly on top of Goku. In an instant, she felt Goku rolled her on her back. "Goku, what--" she was silenced when he kissed her. When he pulled back, she grimaced at him. "Oh, Goku… morning breath."

He ignored her and kissed her all over her face anyway, tickling her at the same time. Chi-Chi laughed and tried to get away from him. She was able to roll from under Goku and tried to crawl away but Goku grabbed her waist and pounced on her.

"How come I always fall for this?" She asked herself. "Come on, stop." She pressed her hands on his chest to get him off her. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Goku stopped kissing his wife and got off her. "All right." He yawned as he followed Chi-Chi downstairs to the kitchen table. The radio was on playing some songs. The table was loaded with food. Goku and Chi-Chi got in their seats and after saying grace ate. As usual, Chi-Chi finished breakfast first and got started on the morning dishes.

After the last song ended, the host of the morning radio show talked about the news, which of course was Cell. "Many people are fleeing the city and heading for the country in hopes of getting away from Cell, but really is there any place to hide? Cell plans to blow up the Earth if a fighter doesn't present himself to defeat him. What good is it to be hiding in the country when the whole world will be gone if we lose?" The DJ pressed a button on his switchboard to allow the caller to talk. "All the hits DBZ100. Go," The morning show host, Lao spoke.

"Hi, I wanted to say that in times like these where our death is near, we should make peace with ourselves and anyone we broke ties with on the wrong foot. I don't want to die with any regrets or hate," a female caller said.

"All the hits DBZ100. Go."

A young man was on the line. "I don't think we should give up just yet. We do have Hercule. He will save us."

"Oh, yeah, Hercule," another DJ, Jerry spoke sarcastically. "Cell wiped out an entire army and Hercule punched a hole in a bus. That's not something to compare the two with."

"Hercule _is_ our only hope," Lao argued. "How can you say that about him? There's no one else out there to face Cell."

"Maybe there is," Jerry said.

"What are you talking about?" Lao asked. "Who's stronger than Cell?"

"Some people may not remember it but thirteen years ago there was a guy named King Piccolo who tried to conquer the world."

"Wait a minute, I do recall that," Rita, a female DJ joined in the conversation. "I was a teenager when that happened."

Jerry continued. "Because of King Piccolo, a lot of martial artists were killed and was resurrected miraculously after King Piccolo's death. King Piccolo wiped out a whole city but the news reported that a boy defeated him. They never got his name."

"Speaking of martial artists, where are they?" Lao asked. "We did have a tournament ten years ago. I think it was called the World Martial Arts Tournament. Shouldn't they all join Hercule to beat Cell? Who won that last tournament anyway? Does anyone know?"

Lao pressed a button on the switchboard in front of him to allow a caller to join in the conversation. "Is this Dani?"

"Yeah. I went to the tournament and the finalists were Son Goku vs. Ma Junior, but he turned out to be King Piccolo resurrected. I got out of there like everyone else when we learned that. It was mentioned in the papers days later that Son Goku won."

"I wonder where Son Goku is," Lao asked aloud. "You think he's too old to fight, Jerry?"

Goku looked at the radio surprised mumbling a 'hmm?'. At that, Chi-Chi laughed. Goku old? He wasn't even thirty and had more energy than ever.

"All the hits DBZ100. Hi, Carrie."

"Hi! I didn't think I could get in because the line was so busy! I was at the last Martial Arts Tournament and I saw Son Goku fight. He was really good, kind of cute too!"

"He was?" Rita questioned. "I never attended the tournament."

"Son Goku was a great fighter. I saw him in his fight with Tienshenhan in the semi-finals and it was amazing. This guy was running around and fighting with 250 pounds of heavy clothes before he took it off and beat the guy. He wore the stuff like paper, and when he was fighting King Piccolo he shot this amazing blast out of his hands. I don't know how to describe it but it was so cool. Hold on." There was a pause before Carrie got back on. "My husband just told me it was a Kamehameha Wave."

"Okay. Thanks," Lao said. "What's a Kamehameha Wave?"

The Djs in the studio murmured they didn't know.

"All the hits DBZ100. Who's this?" Lao asked.

"Lisa A. A Kamehameha Wave is a famous move created by the legendary Master Roshi. I think it's someone's ki transferred into a massive ball of energy that can be fired on an opponent. Of course Master Roshi is way too old to be alive now and I heard he was a dirty pervert. I did see Son Goku at the tournaments though and if anyone has a chance to beat Cell it's him and not that bumbling idiot Hercule."

"All the hits DBZ100. Is this LT?"

"Yes. I attended the 21st World Martial Arts Tournaments with my Dad and Son Goku was only 12 but he made it to the finals. He lost to Jackie Chun. I went to the next tournament and Son Goku just barely missed the victory. I went to the last tournament and I left when King Piccolo's resurrection revealed himself but Son Goku won. He was really handsome and he got engaged at the last tournament. I think he's married now, but the fight with Piccolo before I left was awesome. I think he's the one who's gonna beat Cell."

"Thanks," Lao said and looked to the other Djs in the studio. "How come we only have female callers calling in about Son Goku? Was he some kind of stud or something?"

"Don't look at me." Rita said. "I don't know what the guy looks like."

"Maybe we should find him and ask him if he's going to fight Cell," Lao suggested.

At the thought of that, Goku looked up at Chi-Chi who was still washing dishes. "They can't do that, can they, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

"I hope not. The last thing we need are cameras here," Chi-Chi said. "Besides, we're not listed."

"I don't think we should, Lao," Rita said. "If he is out there training to fight, why should we be calling to bother him? Won't we be getting in the way?"

"She has a point," Jerry said.

"We got four days now. I guess we'll know for sure then. This is our last broadcast until the Cell Games. We'll broadcast afterwards where we hope the Earth will still be here. We're going to spend our final days with the people we care for most so until then stay safe everyone." And with that, Lao ended the talk show to play music on the radio again.

Chi-Chi dried a plate with a soft cloth and place it in the dish rack. "Wow. First some of the stores, some of the TV stations and now the radio. By the time the Cell Games comes, everything will be closed and nothing will be on the air except the Cell Games. I can't blame them. I wouldn't work either if I thought I only had four days to live."

Goku finished his breakfast and brought the rest of his dishes to the sink. "But you don't have four days to live. You're going to be around for a long time."

"I hope so, but just thinking about the Cell Games sends a chill down my spine that something's not right."

Goku leaned on the counter, smiling as if the upcoming games are no big deal. "Stop worrying, Chi-Chi. Things are gonna be fine."

Chi-Chi shook her head as she put another dry dish in the rack. "I don't know how you can be you sometimes. You never worry about anything. All that seems to fall on me. I have to worry about you and Gohan when you fight."

Goku frowned seeing that crestfallen look on Chi-Chi's face. He tried to think of something to get her smiling again. "I'm sorry about that. Wanna go for a drive or fly Nimbus later today?"

"I have to finish the dishes and get started on the laundry. Go take your shower so I can be ready to throw them in the washer after I'm through with the dishes. After that, we can do something."

"Okay," Goku said and headed upstairs.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi called softly.

Goku stopped on the third step and looked back at Chi-Chi. "Yeah?"

"You did train Gohan to his fullest, right? He's at his strongest?"

"Yep."

"And you?" Chi-Chi asked cautiously. "You're at your strongest?"

"Yeah," Goku said slowly as he looked at Chi-Chi carefully, wondering what she was getting at. "Why?"

"Oh, it's just that I heard Gohan talking to Krillin while we were waiting for you at Master Roshi's house. Gohan told Krillin that the two of you didn't spend the whole day in the Time Chamber."

Goku's heart dropped and his stomach was turning in uncomfortable knots. 'Oh, no. Please tell me that Chi-Chi doesn't know I'm not strong enough for Cell. I can't tell her my plan.'

"That's right," Goku said slowly, hoping his suspicions were wrong.

"I was wondering if you and Gohan got all the training you needed since you didn't spend a whole day in that room." Her eyes were sad, yet understanding. "If you have to go back to train some more, I will understand. I did tell you to make Gohan as strong as he could."

Goku felt relief flow through him. He was so glad now. Chi-Chi didn't know. Goku could jump in the air and yelled but he wasn't going to. He was worried for a moment. The last thing Goku wanted to do was tell Chi-Chi Gohan was fighting Cell.

"Gohan and I trained as much as we needed. We didn't need a year to reach our limits. Gohan is at his strongest as I am at my strongest."

Chi-Chi smiled relieved and her eyes lit up in joy. "Oh. Okay. I just needed to hear that from you because I was worried you two didn't train to your fullest."

Goku walked off the steps to Chi-Chi at the sink. "I told you not to worry, Chi-Chi. We're going to be just fine." He assured her with a quick kiss, knowing how much she enjoyed affection from him. "No more worrying, okay? Let's just have fun and relax."

Chi-Chi bit her lip nervously. "I'll try."

"Good," Goku said and headed upstairs. When he was in the safe confines of his bedroom, Goku wiped his forehead glad that conversation was over. He was afraid his secret would slip. He remembered promising Chi-Chi he would make Gohan as strong as possible and he did and now that Gohan was farther than him, he was the only one who could beat Cell. It wasn't that long ago when Goku realized Gohan's limits.

__

Gohan came at Goku with a flying kick. Goku knocked Gohan down and the two resumed fighting again. The two were throwing flying punches and kicks at each other, blocking and hitting each other. The two have been going at it for hours now and as the day was coming to an end, Goku was feeling the drain of his strength. It was time to quit.

Goku jumped back and held out a hand to Gohan who was coming at him, to stop. "That's it, Gohan. We'll stop for the day."

Gohan landed, relaxed yet maintained his Super Saiyan form. "I know I can train some more, Dad. Let's not stop because of me. I can keep going. I'm not tired."

'Keep going? I'm exhausted and he still wants to keep at it? Wow. When did he get so strong?' Goku rubbed Gohan's head. "It's okay, Gohan. We don't want to overdo it. If we do that, we'll put our training off more that we can afford."

Gohan looked as if he understood his father. "Okay, Dad."

After they ate dinner, Goku and Gohan went to sleep. It was strange sleeping in a chamber where there was no sunrise or sunset to tell the days apart but Goku and Gohan managed.

While Gohan was sleeping easily, Goku was having trouble as he laid in his bed thinking about Gohan. 'Gohan has gotten so strong over the past weeks. He has so much energy that I'm having trouble keeping up with him. I wonder…I wonder if he's stronger than me. Has he finally surpassed me?' Goku looked over at Gohan who was fast asleep in his bed. 'So young and yet so powerful. Just like I was when I was his age.'

Goku sat up in bed thinking about this new information. 'I can't get a good reading on Gohan's power since he is driven more by his emotions and not his will to fight. Why didn't I see it before? It's the same with Raditz when he was beating me up and Gohan broke out of Raditz's ship to attack him. Gohan was angry with him. If I get Gohan mad enough, then maybe I can see Gohan's true power.'

The next day, Goku and Gohan were up training again. Halfway through the day, Goku decided to test his theory about Gohan.

"Gohan, I want you to raise your power as high as you can."

"As high as I can?"

"Yeah, your emotions help you fight. Your anger brings out your strength. I want you to create that anger by thinking of Cell killing everyone just as I taught you with Frieza when we first started training. That way, I can see your true power."

"Okay. I think I understand now, Dad." Gohan grew tense and he started screaming, summoning his powers. He thought about Cell hurting his father, mother, Piccolo and he scream louder in intense anger.

__

The ground started shaking, the tiles split apart and rose in the air. The higher Gohan yelled, the higher his power went. Goku was amazed. He never knew Gohan held such intense power inside him and it was growing.

Goku gasped amazed as he felt what he was looking for from Gohan. Gohan's power had surpassed his own! He never felt such a high ki before. It was higher than Frieza's, the Androids and Cell before Goku went into the Time Chamber. It was still going higher as Gohan screamed. Goku wonder if Gohan's power would ever stop. He hope so before the whole Time Chamber collapsed. The gold dome was starting to crack.

Through all this, Goku couldn't help but feel a sense of strong pride as he witnessed this historic moment. When Gohan was a baby, Goku thought he would never get to train his son like he wanted too, but now at only nine years old, his son had surpassed him. 'My son. Wow.'

Then he felt Gohan's limit. Goku knew there was no way he could catch up to Gohan now. He was so much farther than him. Goku smiled, beaming with pride. He did his job. He accomplished his mission, the goal he strived for when he and Gohan entered the Time Chamber.

"Okay, Gohan! That's enough!" Goku yelled over his son.

Gohan slowly powered himself down but only enough that he was a Super Saiyan. "How was that, Dad?"

"Great, son. Just great. I'm very proud of you." He smiled down at Gohan. "I think that's enough training, don't you? Let's clean up and go home."

Gohan looked flabbergasted. His eyes nearly bugged out. "Go home? But Dad, we haven't been in here for a year yet."

"I know and we don't need, too. We're already strong enough and we reached our limits."

"We… have?"

"Yeah. There's no point in going higher. We can't," Goku said.

"Um, if you say so," Gohan said completely doubtful of what his father said.

"Good. We'll take a bath first before we go. I don't think Chi-Chi would want to greet us all dirty and sweaty."

"Right."

As the two headed for their baths, Gohan was still puzzled about his father's suggestion to leave now when a year wasn't up yet. Gohan wondered if his father forgot his goal to make Gohan stronger than him. Gohan still didn't understand why his father wanted him stronger than him. The idea was crazy. Gohan never felt he could be stronger than his own father. He was just too strong.

"Dad, how come you wanted me to surpass you?" Gohan asked. "I know I haven't done that but I'm curious."

'That's what you think, Gohan.' Goku smiled down at his son and placed an arm on Gohan's shoulders. "When you surpassed me, you'll know."

Goku sat on the grass in his yard waiting for Chi-Chi to finish with the laundry. As he waited for his wife, Goku took in the quiet peace around him. It was another warm, sunny day. A few birds chirped as they flew by towards the large tree in their yard where the family rested. The river flowing in front of his house was pure and sparkling in the sunlight. Goku remembered when he and Chi-Chi were building this house and how he created that manmade river for her so they wouldn't have to travel so far to get water and for the indoor plumbing of their home. Goku took in a deep breath of air enjoying the country area he lived in. Everything was so much peaceful here and cleaner. The air was fresher, the water purer and it was quiet, which he enjoyed.

"And I almost never saw it again."

Goku laid on his back with his hands behind his head. As he saw the various shapes of clouds passing by, he thought to when he was sick, where he nearly died. Goku thought he was going to die. He wasn't sure he'll see a lot of things again--his wife, his son, no one.

"If I had died, so many things would've been left undone."

Goku lied helpless on the futon. He was in severe pain. The pain in his heart hurt so badly, worst than he ever thought possible. He clutched a hand over his heart as the pain rushed through him violently. He was like an infant and couldn't do anything to get attention other than crying out in pain.

'It hurts. It hurts! Someone stop the pain!'

"It's okay, Goku. I'm here."

It was Chi-Chi. He felt her lifting up his head and putting something in his mouth. Goku knew what this was. The medicine. As the cool liquid rush through his body, Goku could feel it working through him and his heart feeling better. He could hear himself easing his screaming and Chi-Chi lowering his head back on the futon. Now he was just breathing heavily as the medicine slowly took affect.

Goku could hear footsteps coming his way and the presence of someone else. His son. Goku could hear the door slamming open.

"Mom, I thought heard Dad."

"You did, but it's okay. I got him his medicine and he's resting now."

Goku could feel Gohan sitting beside him. "It's kind of weird seeing Dad like this, Mom."

"How weird?" Chi-Chi asked and Goku could feel her fingers running through his hair.

"Lying like this. Dad's always been so invincible. He could do anything and everything, Mom and seeing him like this when it's a struggle for him to even breath is surreal." Gohan moved even closer to his father. "I'm scared, Mom. What if Daddy doesn't wake up?" By the sound of Gohan's voice Goku could telling Gohan was starting to cry. "What if the medicine doesn't work and Daddy dies like he does in Trunks' time?"

Goku could hear Chi-Chi moved from his side and over to Gohan. Goku couldn't see it but he knew Chi-Chi was hugging their son. "Don't talk like that, Gohan. Your father's going to be just fine. This medicine is going to work…and your father's a fighter. He doesn't give up anything without a fight."

Sometime later, Goku was feeling his body being too warm and he was getting hotter. He needed water, something to cool himself down but he couldn't move.

'I can't even get myself a glass of water. I'm so weak and I'm burning up. It's so hot. Chi-Chi…Chi-Chi, are you near? I need some water.' He could say it in his mind but he couldn't open his mouth and whenever he did that, he was screaming. Goku never thought he would be so crippled from a virus. 'I need to speak. I need to tell Chi-Chi I'm hot.' He could hear himself breathing heavily and sweat falling down his forehead. 'Someone help me! I'm burning up!'

His savior came in the form of his wife. He could feel her hand on his forehead. "Oh, no. He's burning up." He could hear the worry in his wife's voice and his covers being thrown off him. That was a great relief to Goku, but he was still hot. Chi-Chi removed the light shirt on his body and his pants. Goku could hear a fan being turned on and in his direction. He was starting to feel a little better. He heard footsteps and Chi-Chi leaving the room. Goku's body was feeling less hot now. He heard Chi-Chi returning to the room.

Goku inwardly sighed feeling a cool towel on his forehead. 'Thank you, Chi-Chi. Thank you.'

Goku could feel Chi-Chi with him throughout the day rarely leaving his side. One morning, Goku could hear Chi-Chi at his side, lifting his head once more. "I want you to try to drink this, Goku. It's not your medicine but it's some juice I made by mixing some fruits Master Roshi had in his refrigerator in his blender. I know you can't eat solids but I'm sure you can swallow something other than your medicine."

Goku opened his mouth and swallowed the juice she slowly gave him. 'This tastes good! Ah, it's nice and cool too!'

He could hear Chi-Chi laughing. "I think you like this."

"It's really good, Dad," Gohan said and Goku could hear him drinking his own juice.

"Gohan when you're finished with your drink, could you take your father's and then come back and help me take him downstairs for his bath?"  
  
"Sure, Mom."

'Bath?' Goku was puzzled.

A minute later, Goku felt Gohan's and Krillin's presence. He could feel Chi-Chi nearby. Krillin lifted Goku's upper body while Gohan picked up his father's legs. He could hear Chi-Chi leaving the room first. Goku felt himself being carried out of the room and down the stairs. He felt Yamcha's and Master Roshi's presence but no one said anything. He heard the sound of the TV. A news reporter talked about people clothes lying on the ground in an empty city. Goku didn't have time to think about that as he felt his body being transported into another room. He smelled disinfectants and soap. The bathroom. He was in the bathroom.

"Thanks you two. I'll take it from here," Chi-Chi said and Goku could feel his body in a chair and Krillin and Gohan leaving. Chi-Chi locked the door after them. He could hear her footsteps in front of him. "The water's just ready."

Goku could feel Chi-Chi over him removing his heavy blue shirt, his white tank undershirt and his boxers. He felt his body being lifted and pressing against Chi-Chi's. He then felt his body being slipped into the water. It was just right, not too warm and not too cold. Goku always wondered how Chi-Chi made the best baths. He felt Chi-Chi dipping her sponge into the water and cleaning Goku's body.

"I know you're dirty, Goku, being in that fight with that android and then lying on that futon upstairs for more than a day." He felt Chi-Chi stopped in her cleaning and heard her sniff. She was crying.

"Stop, Chi-Chi. Stop crying. Goku's here now. That's all that matters. He's going to be just fine." He felt her resuming cleaning his body and washing his hair. "I bet under different situations you would enjoy this." Chi-Chi laughed.

When she was done cleaning him, she lifted him out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around him. He felt Chi-Chi picking him up and placing him in the chair. Chi-Chi dried him off and put on a fresh set of clothes. There was a knock on the door and Gohan and Krillin entered. "I'll clean up here. Take Goku upstairs but be careful with him."

Once Goku was placed back on the futon, Gohan and Krillin left the room to allow Goku to sleep.

'I'm so weak I can't even give myself a bath,' Goku scolded himself. 'I can't believe it. I never thought I would be this weak. I can't even defend myself if the Androids come for me here. What if they do come and I can't defend Chi-Chi or Gohan? They'll die. It'll be like my nightmare again.

'I never thought this virus would take me out so badly. I wouldn't even be alive right now if Chi-Chi wasn't here taking care of me. Oh, man, what if I really died? Then Chi-Chi and Gohan…Trunks' future would happen in my world. No, Gohan and Chi-Chi suffered in Trunks' world. I can't let it happen in this one, but I can't fight anymore.'

If Goku could laugh at himself, he would. 'I never thought my time has passed to protect Chi-Chi and the others was so soon. We're so vulnerable now. Everyone's waiting for me to come back. The Androids could come here and kill us all. There has to be someone else to defend the others.

'Gohan.' That was the only name that came to his mind.

'Gohan survived the first attack of the Androids in the future. It took them years to get him. Gohan is the only one to follow in my steps now. If I survived this virus, I must train him to be stronger than me. He's the only one who can protect the world now. He has it in him, but there's not enough time to train him to surpass me unless… unless I take him to the Time Chamber on Kami's Lookout. Yeah, that could work. Or is he Kamicollo? I feel Piccolo and Kami have merged bodies. I wonder what his new name is. Kamicollo or Pikami? Nah, Kamicollo sounds best. I wouldn't mind sparing with him to see how I stand against him. That would be fun!' For the first time since his virus, Goku could feel himself smiling.

"Oh my. He's smiling. Goku's smiling." Chi-Chi was heard declaring happy and her footsteps leaving the room.

Goku could hear Chi-Chi calling for the others to come up in the room. Master Roshi asked what the problem was and Gohan asked if it was his father. Chi-Chi just told them they have to come see.

'What's going on?' Goku asked in wonder.

Suddenly Goku could feel Chi-Chi, Gohan, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Oolong surrounding him.

'Why do I feel everyone around me? What are they looking at? Oh, well. I wouldn't mind fighting Pikami or Kamicollo to see how strong he is. His power is higher than I was when I became a Super Saiyan. I wonder who this new guy is that Kamicollo has trouble fighting. He must be strong to take Kamicollo's arm.'

Goku then heard everyone praising over Goku smiling. Master Roshi spoke how Goku was smiling as if he was preparing to fight someone strong and he heard Yamcha agreeing and going on how great it is that Goku's already thinking about fighting and would be ready to save them.

'I'm not ready to fight, yet, Yamcha,' Goku thought.

Goku heard Yamcha talking to Chi-Chi saying he didn't mean for it to sound as if Goku was going to fight so soon. Goku would laugh if he could at Chi-Chi arguing with them for only thinking about Goku saving them while he is still sick from the virus, but all he could do was smile.

Goku saw Chi-Chi looking down on him. "What are you thinking, Goku?"

Had he drifted off again? Goku wasn't aware of it. One moment he was looking at the clouds and the other, he was thinking about being sick. "Just how lucky I am to be alive. I really thought I was a goner with that virus."

Chi-Chi sat beside him. "Yeah, I'm glad that's over with. I was really worried there."

"I know," Goku agreed. "I heard you."

Chi-Chi was surprised. "You could you hear me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I could hear everything in the house and far out when Piccolo was fighting Cell in his imperfect form. I could even hear Vegeta's defeat to the Androids."

Chi-Chi was baffled by this piece of news. She didn't know how to respond to that. "You Saiyans…" She stood and held her hand out to him. "Ready to go on Nimbus?"

"Sure!" Goku took Chi-Chi's hand and stood up. "Wanna call Nimbus?"

"He'll come to me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course he will. I told him once and I'm sure Nimbus never forgotten that."

"I never called Nimbus before. This sounds like fun." Chi-Chi put both her hands on the sides of her mouth. "Nimbus!! Come here, Nimbus!"

A yellow cloud moving in the opposite direction of the other white clouds, shone in the sky with a yellow streak behind it and promptly landed in front of Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Hiya, Nimbus! It's been a while!" Goku said cheerfully. He helped Chi-Chi on Nimbus and the two flew into the sky!

This is what Goku liked to see--Chi-Chi laughing and smiling happily without a care in the world.

He felt bad for putting her through this--making Chi-Chi worry about him and Gohan as they fight, spending time away from her while he trained. He knew Chi-Chi wasn't fond of that, but he had no other choice. He had to do it to ensure her, their son as well as the planet's safety. But for now, he wanted to see Chi-Chi happy and be with her as a husband and wife should. That was his goal right now.

To Be Continued

AN: Yes, I know I mention Gohan as nine and he really was nine when he killed Cell. I know all about the 11th birthday thing in the anime but it was only in the anime not the manga and if you do the math, Gohan is nine and seven years later he's sixteen where he starts high school. I believe high school in Japan starts at sixteen. If anyone watches Inuyasha, they would know about Kagome (15) studying for entrance exams into high school the next year.

The other thing I wanted to comment on was the end of the last flashback where everyone is looking over Goku. That's a scene from an episode in the Cell Saga "Piccolo's Folly" where everyone is wondering why Goku is smiling and Yamcha comments on Goku thinking about a fight and ChiChi gets upset that he's thinking about Goku getting ready to fight so soon when he's not ready. I really appreciate the meaningful reviews you've sent me and I hope it continues.

Moon Girl: I think I made people go mad with my insane cliffhangers, especially from 'UL'. That was a lot of fun, despite those annoying reviews. Yeah, I think it's time I go. I'm gonna miss it, but I know this is what I have to do. You haven't seen the shows? They were nice. It's okay for not reviewing earlier. I'm glad you were able to now. I was wondering what you were going to say. Yes, I'll still be here to review, but I won't be writing any more stories.

Goku-lover21: Oh, I hate "A Broken Promise." I wish I never wrote that story. I really think people took it the wrong way when I post it. Sorry. I have to stop.

Skittle Kicks: I think those who portray ChiChi OOC, not just a little but a LOT OOC aren't showing any respect to the show or to the creator himself by making the characters looking so bad and those who do that are often immature. I know very little Japanese so I'm not going to embarrass myself by getting it wrong. About that line, I was referring to an episode in the show where ChiChi, Gohan and Krillin were at Roshi's house where Goku arrived suddenly and took Gohan and Krillin away to the Lookout to meet Dende. ChiChi didn't know where they were going or who they were going to meet until Krillin returned to Roshi's place where I assumed he explained to ChiChi what happened.

SS 4 ChiChi: I wished you reviewed more then because I didn't know. I liked to talk to positive reviewers. How am I supposed to know anyone like my story unless they review? If I ever post on fanfiction.net, I will not be writing anymore lemons. More minors are reading it more than adults and I'm not comfortable with that since they shouldn't be reading it and the reviews are immature by most minors because it seems to be all the minors talk about is the lemon in the story and nothing else. I do create a plot in the story with the lemon but the immature minors only talk about lemon scenes or write few words "This is great" without talking about the story and it's disappointing to me that many immature reviewers only have sex on the mind and not focus on the plot of the story.

Lady Athena: I don't think I'll ever lose interest in DBZ. I still love the show and I always will and ideas are still running in my head. It's just that it's time I took a long break from writing fan fiction to do other things and if I don't try, I'll never know. Also, there are things about fanfiction.net and the direction it's going that I'm not happy about that I want out. I'm still gonna be around because I'm doing rewrites of 'UL' and will be posting that on Midnight's website and there's a side story I'm working on that pertains to UL but it has nothing to do with Goku and ChiChi. It's slow in coming together. I know what I want but it's difficult putting what's in your head down on paper or in this case, keyboard. Hee. Hee.

You're right. There aren't things well written in the DBZ fandom. I think Inuyasha has taken away some of the good writers of DBZ. The story will be heartwarming for most part and that was hard to do because I had to figure out what they did in those five days. I think it's best to leave things to the imagination more than write out a lemon, especially when too many minors are reading it and that's all they talk about. He's a pervert but I love Roshi. He makes me laugh and perfect for comic relief. I always like Krillin. I'm your favorite author for G/CC? ::hugs:: That's so nice and I'm so honored. It's going to be kind of odd to know I don't have to post once a week anymore when I'm done, but things like this happens I guess. Man, I sound like I'm retiring.

Vampires24: I really did and I think it's paying off.

Carrie: I love Roshi. He's a pervert but he's great comic relief, but he's also was a good teacher in martial arts to Goku and Krillin. Well, ChiChi didn't consent to it at first. She was about to get away. Hee. Hee. I don't see how any couple could make love when the husband is a SS unless he transfers his powers to his wife otherwise, the wife would surely die. Yes, I think Goku powered down afterwards. About Goten, I wonder if he was a surprise. I always like Krillin and they were very good best friends. He was the one who looked out for Gohan on Namek and probably the one who visiting ChiChi and Gohan more after Goku's death since it was his best friend who died.

Kinochi: I think Goku is acting like a normal man who wants to be intimate with this wife. Just because we never see it doesn't mean he's not like that and I think he exudes that just by how he fights and behaves sometimes. He can be persuasive when he wants to be like how he convinced Vegeta to go in the Time Chamber with Trunks and he convinced Old Kai to train Gohan. What Goku said in the subbed was a lot funnier and bit a surprising because I didn't expect Goku to say something like that but then he IS married and has experience with a woman, he would know what a guy would like to do to a woman, but him saying it was so funny!

I think since everyone seen the anime more than the manga, I should follow the story close to that. I saw DBZ first before DB so I didn't know ChiChi's character all that well and I was surprised at how naïve she was but when I saw DB, it all made sense. It's funny. I do think anime exaggerate Goku's naiveté sometimes but it's all in good humor. That's how I meant with that line. Something funny and loving.

Danichan: WOW! That's a lot. That's such a nice compliment! I don't know what to say except thank you. I love the time between the games because anything could've happened just like the times between the Androids and the start of DBZ. You mean there are some good B/V fics? The ones I did see were OOC clichés. Yeah, I think it's time I stop. Who knows. There may be others who come up with good stories. I'm just happy to know I've influenced other people and helped them show the truth between G/CC since they are so misunderstood.


	3. Part Three

****

A Moment's Peace

Part Three

Chi-Chi turned page after page of the family album until she found a blank page. She had lucked out that the photo shop was still open to develop the pictures from the party for Gohan. Now she was carefully putting the pictures in the album. She smiled at the picture at Gohan's party where Gohan and Goku were eating noodles with half of it hanging out of their mouths. There was another of Chi-Chi and her father laughing at Goku and Gohan. She saw a picture was taken of her as she cleaned out the cake that got in Goku's hair at the party after Gohan blew it on everyone.

"I think Gohan had the camera that time," Chi-Chi said to herself.

She pulled another picture out of the envelope the pictures came in and stared at it in wonder. Chi-Chi didn't take this one either. In fact, Chi-Chi didn't know this picture was taken. It was of her and Goku at the sink kissing. She remembered hearing Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Ox King talking in the living room as she got started on the dishes in the kitchen. Goku suddenly appeared behind her, talking to her as he played with the black strands of her hair before eventually kissing her.

It was a good shot of them with Goku's arms around her waist. Judging from the angle, either Gohan or Krillin took that picture. They _were_ about the same height now.

"Who took that?"

Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder at Goku. "Either Gohan or Krillin. I didn't know it was taken until after the photos were developed." She placed it perfectly in the photo album and move on putting the other pictures in the album.

Goku pulled out a chair next to Chi-Chi looking at the photos in the book. They laughed and talked about the pictures taken at the party. Not all the pictures were taken at the party though. Some were taken days before the fight with the Androids such as photos the family took when they went for a picnic and swimming in the lake. Piccolo was with them by surprise since he didn't know Goku's family was going to _that_ particular lake. He didn't participate in the picnic either. He remained far away on the other side of the lake meditating.

"I remember this photo," Chi-Chi said looking at a picture of her and Goku in swimming attire on a blanket. "Gohan took this before he went off to play with those dinosaurs in the mountains." She nudged Goku as she smiled at him playfully. "And you got frisky."

"So did you," Goku responded back remembering that day as well.

__

Gohan prepared the camera as Goku and Chi-Chi got into position. Chi-Chi was wearing a yellow swimsuit and Goku was wearing white swim trunks with a blue shirt. He put an arm around Chi-Chi and smiled.

"We're ready, Gohan," Goku said.

"I'm going to take it on three. One… two… three!" Gohan snapped the picture. He placed the camera on the blanket his parents were on. "Can I see the dinosaurs nearby?" Gohan asked. "I won't be long. I just want to see if Helios and his wife eggs' hatched yet."

"All right, but be careful," Chi-Chi said. "Those dinosaurs aren't always friendly."

"Thanks, Mom," Gohan said and he flew off.

When Gohan was out of site, Goku stared at Chi-Chi. He was surprised about his wife's decision to let Gohan see the dinosaurs. Normally, it would be him talking his wife into it. "I thought you were going to say no."

"Well, he's supposed to fight the Androids in a few days. He should have some fun before getting in a fight. Besides, he can take care of himself. I'll be glad when that Androids thing is over with. I'm getting so worried about it."

"Chi-Chi, we all had three years of training to prepare for them. We've all been training to our fullest and we're a lot stronger than we were three years ago. I think we're going to be just fine."

"That fight isn't the only thing I'm worried about," Chi-Chi said placing a hand on Goku's chest. "You were supposed to have an attack of that heart virus. Don't you find it strange it hasn't occurred yet and three years have passed?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Trunks was mistaken."

"How could he be mistaken about something like that? Goku, you died in his time."

"I know, but it probably won't happen in this time."

"How can you be so sure?" Chi-Chi asked worried. "Trunks is from the future--a future where you don't exist. This is your life we're talking about."

Though the topic was serious, Goku was very calm about this. "I know, and if I do come down with the virus, I have the medicine to cure me."

Chi-Chi asked Goku where the medicine was and when he finally told her where he put it, he asked why. Chi-Chi frowned at him for asking that question.

"We don't know how that virus will affect you if you get it. You may need someone to administer it to you," Chi-Chi explained. "I know you're cautious on not letting a lot of people know where the virus is, but I'm your wife. I should know."

"Sorry. I just thought if I felt pains, I could easily take it."

"How are you anyway?" Chi-Chi looked Goku over concern. "You're not having any problems with your chest are you?"

"Nope. I feel fine."

"Just in case, I don't want you overexerting yourself until these Androids appear," Chi-Chi warned. "If you do, I'll hurt you myself."

"You will?" Goku laughed. "You're not stronger than me."

Chi-Chi saw the playfulness in his eyes and decided to go with the flow. "You really think that's true?"

"Of course. I defeated the most powerful warrior in the universe and now I'm the strongest. What did you do?" He eyed her playfully as he shoved her lightly with his hand.

Chi-Chi shoved Goku back playfully. "I married the strongest man in the universe." She pushed him on his back and hovered over him. "So, I don't need to fight. He does what I want."

"And what if I don't want to?" Goku asked.

"I'll never cook for you again." She got up and began walking to the lake. She looked back at him slyly, winking at him. "I never do a lot of other things for you."

"Is that a fact?" Goku asked getting up and chasing Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi screamed and began running to get away from Goku. She ran along the edges of the lake, splattering water wherever she ran. She ran back on land and looked back. She saw Goku was getting closer. Chi-Chi knew Goku was playing with her and when he does catches her, she would be in trouble. She screamed again and ran faster. She ran around a tree where Goku almost grabbed her. Chi-Chi headed for the lake once more.

That's when Goku grabbed Chi-Chi by her waist, picked her and swung her around in the waters, both Goku and Chi-Chi laughing loudly. He then lifted her up above his head.

"Take away my food and lovin', would you?" Goku dipped Chi-Chi's head near the water. Chi-Chi shrieked playfully. "I oughta dropped you."

"But you won't," Chi-Chi told him.

"I won't?" Goku questioned.

"If you want dinner tonight you won't."

"I can cook my own fish," Goku said and dropped Chi-Chi in the waters.

Chi-Chi screamed as she fell in the water with a loud splash. Goku laughed loudly as Chi-Chi was dumped in the lake. "I got ya! You didn't think I would dumped you, but I did!"

Chi-Chi rose from the waters behind Goku and pulled Goku's swim shorts down. Goku lost his balance and fell into the waters with a splash. Chi-Chi began swimming back to land holding Goku's shorts. Goku was quick to catch up with her.

"Not so fast. I want my shorts back," he requested.

"No way! You dunked me!"

"Fine. I'll take your clothes off," Goku said as he pulled on the straps of Chi-Chi's swimsuit.

Chi-Chi yelled and screamed as she struggled with Goku. Goku tickled Chi-Chi to loosen up so he could get her clothes off. They both were laughing as they played together.

"Do you mind?! I'm trying to meditate!" Piccolo roared over them.

Chi-Chi and Goku looked up at Piccolo surprised. The Namek was looking down furious with them. "We're just having fun, Piccolo. Besides, you were on the other side of the lake," Goku pointed out.

"I can hear you screaming on the other side and it's ruining my concentration!!" Piccolo said upset.

Chi-Chi didn't look intimidated by Piccolo at all. She had gotten used to him being around her family over the past three years and treated him like an ordinary person. "It's a big lake. My husband is going to be in a big fight in a few days and I'm enjoying all the time I can before he fights. If we're disturbing you so much, then you can rip off your ears and meditate. It can grow back right?"

Goku snickered at Chi-Chi's fearless way of talking to Piccolo. Only she would do something like that. It amazed him.

Piccolo stood there not knowing what to say. Several years ago, he scared this woman but now she talked to him as if he was an ordinary person. It should be a compliment but it wasn't since he couldn't scare her anymore. He hated to admit it, but she was a bit intimidating over how protective she was over Goku and Gohan. He had to be careful with her for she kept Goku, the strongest man in the universe on his toes and he was protective of her as well. Living with them for three years, Piccolo noticed there was a special relationship between the two and if something should happened to her, Piccolo didn't want to see the consequences of someone harming Goku's wife.

Piccolo just turned and flew away muttering something about humans, marriage and annoying couples. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other and laughed.

Chi-Chi turned another page in the album and laughed at the image in the picture. "I'm betting Gohan took this one."

The picture was of Goku and Chi-Chi sitting on the sofa asleep. Goku's mouth was slightly opened and Chi-Chi was leaning on his shoulder, her lips parted as well.

Chi-Chi revealed the next picture and gasped before laughing at the picture. Goku laughed too when he saw it. "You took this, didn't you?" Chi-Chi accused Goku.

"I thought it would be a funny picture," Goku laughed.

"If he ever sees this, he's going to come after you, Goku," Chi-Chi said.

"I can handle him," Goku said.

It was a picture of Piccolo in meditation or sleeping with Gohan sleeping on his lap and Piccolo stroking Gohan's head.

As Chi-Chi turned back the pages of the album, memories of the passed resurfaced. There were several pictures of Gohan as a baby. There was a loving picture of Chi-Chi embracing Gohan as a baby, both of them smiling happily in the picture. There was a picture of Goku giving Gohan a piggyback ride. He had to have been one at the time. There was another picture of Goku playing with Gohan where Gohan grabbed Goku's nose playfully. Chi-Chi paused at one picture and looked at Goku.

"Remember this?"

"Yep," Goku said rubbing his forehead.

__

Chi-Chi was in Gohan's room cleaning up and putting his toys away. Gohan was only fourteen months and every little thing around the house fascinated him. He loved walking up the stairs as he held onto the bars, opening his trunk of toys, opening cabinets that were near his height and getting inside them. This time Gohan was playing with his bedroom door. He loved how he could move the door back and forth with his hands. Gohan laughed excited at how it moved.

Chi-Chi looked back at her son, seeing the joy in his eyes as he was able to move the door. "Just don't tear it off the hinges," Chi-Chi told Gohan and resumed her work.

Meanwhile Goku was looking for Chi-Chi. He wanted to go out and train but he couldn't remember where he put his power pole. Goku saw Gohan's door opened and close and assume Chi-Chi was there. He stuck his head in the door.

"Chi-Chi--AAAHH!!" Goku screamed as the door was slammed on his face.

Chi-Chi turned back in shock to see Goku eyes bulging out at his face getting slammed in by the door. "Goku!" Chi-Chi looked down at her son, "Gohan, stop!"

Gohan stopped touching the door and looked back at his mother puzzled. The little boy didn't know what he did. **_Chi-Chi ignored him as she opened the door and focused on Goku, pulling him in the room. "Oh, honey, are you all right?"_**

"Owww!" Goku said rubbing his face. "What happened?"

"Gohan slammed the door on you." Chi-Chi picked up Gohan and put him in his playpen. "Gohan, that wasn't a good thing to do. You could've hurt your father."

Goku sat in a chair and rubbed his head. "Let me see, Goku," Chi-Chi said feeling Goku's face for a bruise or missing teeth. "It looks like you're only going to get a bump. I'll be back with the first aid kit."

Once Chi-Chi left the room, Goku walked over to Gohan who was sitting in his pen. The little boy looked sad at his father. He didn't mean to do what he did. He didn't completely understand the bad thing that he did. Goku knew it wasn't Gohan's fault. It was an accident.

"Gohan, you've got to be more careful. That really hurt you know." He smiled at his son and Gohan's face broke out in a smile. "I forgive you, Gohan. Try not to do it again."

Chi-Chi entered the room with the first aid kit. "Okay, Goku sit down."

Goku sat in his seat and when he saw Chi-Chi opening the first aid kit, he thought Chi-Chi was going overboard with this. It only stung for a while, but he was fine now. "I'm all right, Chi-Chi. It's just a bump. I'm not bleeding."

"And it could get infected," Chi-Chi said putting some alcohol on a cotton ball and placed it on Goku's bump.

"Ow!" Goku winced. "That stings, Chi-Chi."

"It's the only way. I rather for it to sting now than you get an infection later." Chi-Chi took a bandage and put it over the bump. She then placed a kiss on it.

"What was that for?" Goku asked puzzled.

"I thought a kiss would make it better."

Chi-Chi turned the page seeing more images of Gohan as a baby, eating, sleeping and acting fussy. "He looks so cute as a baby."

"Yep," Goku said looking at a picture of baby Gohan sleeping with a thumb in his mouth. 'I wonder if our next child would be a boy or girl. I wonder if I get to train him or her. I guess I could as long it doesn't interfere with the child's studies.'

That afternoon, Goku and Chi-Chi took a walk in the forests, something they haven't been able to do together for a long time. It was slightly breezy as Goku and Chi-Chi reached the edges of the forests they were walking in. The tall, green pine trees scent filled their nostrils as they casually talked. This part of the forests was much farther from the trail around their home and it was rare that the two walked there, especially now with so many things going on in their lives. As the two walked further away from the forest, the piney scent of trees blended with the smell of clean water from the lake and the several beds of flowers that worked together in the natural process of life to create a heavenly scent. The area was filled of tranquil peace. One would never think that in three days the fate of the whole planet would be decided, not when it was looking like this.

As Goku and Chi-Chi neared the bed of flowers, the pink petals from the sweet pea flowers were gently plucked and swirled in the air by the wind. As it passed Chi-Chi, she reached out to grab a few petals and inhaled the sweet fragrance the flower created. It was so sweet that Chi-Chi could practically taste it on her lips.

Chi-Chi laid on the ground by the bed of flowers where the petals of the sweet pea flowers landed. With her hair being down, it was soaking up the sweet fragrance created by the flowers that were sure to stay in her hair for the rest of the day and night.

Goku laid beside his wife looking at her with love in eyes. Chi-Chi looked at him the same way. She enjoyed moments alone with him like this where Goku would relax and show all his feelings for her. There was no one around so he could relax and feel free to do what he wanted with her. Chi-Chi understood when they were in public he couldn't show so much of his feelings. In fact, Chi-Chi preferred it. It was moments like these where they could show all their emotions to each other without a care in the world. It was something only they shared. It was their secret.

What many people didn't know was the depth of Goku's feelings for his wife, but Chi-Chi did. She knew he loved her even though lately she felt that love wasn't great as it once was. Still, there was no denying the unspoken connection between them.

Chi-Chi fondly remembered the day Goku awakened from the heart virus and how she jumped out of Roshi's window to run into Goku's arm. He spun her around joyously before accidentally throwing her in the air. After he caught her, chatted with Roshi for aiming a power higher than a Super Saiyan, they all went back into the room where Goku explained his plan. Just before he left he asked Chi-Chi if he could take Gohan with him. She said he could and to make sure to get Gohan as strong as possible. After mentioning she was going to continue Gohan's education after this battle with the Androids and talked of Goku getting a job, which Goku was find with, the two stared into each other's eyes smiling.

Chi-Chi knew it was time to let Goku go but she didn't want to. Goku only revealed that special look to her when they were alone but the situation was different. Goku had just awakened from the virus and he wouldn't be seeing her again for another year in his eyes while it'll be another day to her. When he kissed her, it was a sweet parting. Chi-Chi wanted to extend the kiss but Master Roshi was watching and she didn't feel like giving that old pervert a show, but that look on Goku's face after he kissed told her all she needed to know and the quick look at her before he disappeared said something else--he would miss her.

Chi-Chi knew they could be miles away there were times she knew what he was feeling or what he's going to do before anyone else. One instance was during the time Goku was on the Lookout while Tien was holding off Cell from Androids 16 and 18. Master Roshi, Yamcha and Chaozu could feel Tien's energy dropping and knew it was a strong chance he would die again. Chi-Chi told them not to give up hope since Goku was around and he and Gohan were getting stronger, and not only that but Goku was going to show up and teach Cell a lesson. The others agreed to wait for Goku who they thought were in the Time Chamber and knew he wouldn't show up but when Tien fell from exhaustion, they all felt Goku's ki suddenly. They were all surprised that Goku showed up but Chi-Chi wasn't. She knew Goku.

Chi-Chi turned her mind from those memories now. This was her and Goku's time. There would be time to think about Cell later. She saw Goku staring at her and wondered what he was thinking. It didn't matter since everything felt right with him around.

"Everything is always perfect with you here, Goku. The world could end and it wouldn't matter to me because you're near me. I know everything would be all right when I'm with you."

She brought Goku's head down with hers in a kiss. The kiss was soft and sensual between two people deeply in love. Goku placed an arm around her body, drawing her closer to him as the kiss deepened.

When they parted, Goku laid his head on Chi-Chi's bosom as she stroke his hair. "Don't you wish it was always like this, Goku or at least like it was when we were first married? Right now it feels as if there is peace in the world. When we were newlyweds, there were no thoughts of an evil being threatening to take over or blow up the Earth. Why can't it be that way now?"

"I wish it was that way, Chi-Chi, but it's not. After Cell, it will all be over."

"For how long?" Chi-Chi asked.

"For good. Cell was created by the cells of all the strongest fighters in the universe. Once he's gone, there will be no more enemies."

"And no more reasons for you to fight," Chi-Chi said relieved. "We can finally have our lives back." She lifted Goku's head to meet her eyes. "I can have you back."

Goku was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Chi-Chi sat up, lowering Goku's head to rest in her lap. "You're so different now than to when we were first married."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You were so naïve when we first married and I had to teach you so much. I didn't mind it. I remember you being so attentive, so close to me. You liked spending a lot of time with me when it was just us in our new home and then Gohan came and you were the same--attentive to me and Gohan. I felt so important in your life and then you died," she added with a frown. "When you came back, we barely spent any time together. Everyone was almost always visiting you in the hospital. Then you left suddenly to go to Namek and I was alone again. Then I learned about Frieza and only Gohan returning, I thought I lost you again. I know we talked about this before but when Porunga said you didn't want to come back, it felt like I wasn't important to you as I used to be and I never really gotten over that."

Goku remembered talking to Chi-Chi alone after he returned from Yardrat. He apologized over staying away so long but he returned as soon as he could. He actually couldn't wait to show Chi-Chi and Gohan his new powers, but he missed them probably as much as Chi-Chi missed him. He thought after that talk everything was all right, but he was wrong.

Chi-Chi continued. "And then your training over the last three years added to my doubts. I had to sit by and let you train our son. I knew it was for the protection of the Earth, but I didn't want you two hurt. It angered me that it was always you two fighting to save the world, that I would have to worry for your safety. I even said I didn't care if the Earth was destroyed. No one will understand the pain I go through--the fear, the worry, the tears, the sadness, the anger I shed when you and Gohan fight."

Goku looked up to see Chi-Chi smiling as she ran soft caresses over his face. "You were always so excited about training and fighting this new enemy that I felt I was losing you. I know you love to fight, Goku, and I never want you to stop, except for fighting bad guys. Fighting is a part of who you are--one of the many things I love about you, but more importantly it's something _you_ love and I never want to take that away."

Another light breeze passed by and her hair temporarily blinded her as it got in her face and hiding the pain that was now in her eyes. "However, with all this fighting and training over the years, I slowly began thinking that you may still love me but I'm not important to you as I used to be when we first married."

Goku sat up surprised Chi-Chi would say that. When the wind died and her hair fell back in place, Goku could see the hurt in her eyes as she was on the verge of crying. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

Chi-Chi took his silence as the truth and hugged her legs to her chest to comfort herself. She rest her head on one knee and sighed dejectedly. "I just hope when Cell is gone I can finally have you back to myself. I hope in time I could be important to you as I used to be."

Goku tried to think of something to say. His actions always spoke louder than his words so he wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi from behind. "You're just as important to me now as the moment I realized I loved you."

"I am?" Surprise were evident in his voice.

Goku leaned his head next to Chi-Chi's smiling that adorable goofy grin of his. "Ah, Chi-Chi, now you're acting silly. I can't believe you thought that about me. Your life, Gohan's life." His hands brushed her stomach but it was too quick for Chi-Chi to take noticed of anything strange. 'My unborn child.' "Your lives all are what's important to me. You all are my first priority over everything else."

****

He slowly rocked her body with his to relax her. "After Cell, things will be normal again. I'll even get that job you want me to look for. What kind of job did you want me to get, Chi-Chi?"

"What can you do beside fight?" Chi-Chi asked and an idea came to her. "I know. There are some farmers in the land. If you assist them, I'm sure they would share some of their profit and crops with you. Or maybe we can create a fish market. You love catching those large Mount Paouz fishes. We could sell them. Many restaurants would pay for that. There are so many things you can do with your strength besides fighting where you won't get hurt."

"Is that why you want me to get a job?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Every time you fight in battle, I have to worry about you. With a job, you should be distracted from getting into dangerous fights."

Goku nodded. It made a lot of sense to him. Goku was well aware of how concern Chi-Chi would get over him in his fights so when she told him she wanted him to get a job, Goku had a strong feeling on why Chi-Chi wanted him to work. Goku didn't mind the idea of working. It made Chi-Chi happy and he would do anything to make her happy. Besides after what she goes through for him and Gohan, it wasn't much.

That evening, Chi-Chi made a special candlelight dinner for her and Goku. Afterwards, the two shared an intimate bath where they each catered to each other needs. It was really nice to be alone in the house together like this. As much as they loved Gohan, they were really happy to be alone together where they wouldn't be interrupted by their son. Many times Gohan interrupted his parents when they were sharing a private moment. Chi-Chi recalled the first night she and Goku were trying to make love for the first time since Gohan's birth, and Gohan cries distracted his parents so many times that they couldn't do it that night.

Now, there was no chance for interruption and the intimate kisses and touches they were sharing in the bath were mere foreshadows to what would happen later. Goku picked Chi-Chi up in his strong arms and stepped out of the bath. He placed Chi-Chi on her feet and turned his attention to letting the water out of the bathtub. Chi-Chi grabbed a big towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around her body.

"I'll get your back," Chi-Chi told Goku. With Goku's back to her, Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's towel and was about to dry him off when a wicked idea came to her mind. Goku did this to her before as a joke and she made a mental note to get him back for that one day. Chi-Chi took the towel, rolled it and snapped it on Goku's rear end.

"OW!" Goku yelped and grabbed his butt. He looked at Chi-Chi shocked and Chi-Chi was laughing so hard at him. She could barely stand on her feet. His reaction was so funny.

"You should've seen how you jumped up when the towel hit you!" Chi-Chi leaned on the wall for support. "I've never seen you jumped so high." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was so funny!"

Goku crossed his arms. "You think it was so funny, don't you?"

Chi-Chi tried to sober up on her laughter but she couldn't and collapsed on the floor laughing. "I can't help it! It's just too funny!"

"How about this?" Goku was quick to lift Chi-Chi up and put her over his shoulder like a caveman with his woman and walked out into the bedroom.

Chi-Chi laughed hysterically at Goku's antics. "I'm so glad Gohan isn't here. What would he think if he saw us like this?"

"Like what?"

"Look at us," Chi-Chi laughed. "You're standing in our bedroom naked with me tossed over your shoulders like some caveman."

"You started it by hitting me with my towel," Goku blamed his wife. "Hey, want me to show you a move I did on Frieza?" Goku asked cheerfully.

Chi-Chi frowned, not liking the sound of that. "I don't think so, Goku."

"Ah, it's fun when you think about it. It's also something I did at the tournaments when I was a kid. I grabbed Frieza by his tail, I spun him around but since you don't have one--"

Chi-Chi already knew what Goku was planning. "No, Goku! Don't you dare!" She screamed but it was already too late for Goku started spinning Chi-Chi and himself around the room. Chi-Chi screamed and pleaded to be let down as the room around her moved faster and faster. The towel in her hair came loose and landed somewhere in the room, sprawling her hair everywhere as it moved with her and Goku.

Suddenly Goku stopped as the dizziness was getting to him. He stumbled a bit to keep hold of his balance. "Whoa! I went too fast." Chi-Chi fell out of his arms and bounced on the bed, nearly falling off and then Goku fell on her dizzy. "The room is still spinning."

Chi-Chi was first to recover from her dizziness and wrapped her legs around Goku's chest. She pulled on his hair. "What was that, Goku?"

"Ow!" Goku yelled as Chi-Chi pulled on his hair. "I thought it would be funny."

"I almost fell off the bed!"

Goku pried Chi-Chi's hands out of his hair and a playful banter was started where Chi-Chi lost as usual. He held her hands in his and hovered above her. "You hit me first."

Chi-Chi saw the look in his eyes and laughed at their behavior. "We're acting like children. You hit me first three years ago with a towel."

Goku thought for a moment trying to recall himself doing that. "Oh, yeah," Goku realized. He leaned forward and kissed Chi-Chi. "Forgive me?"

"No."

Goku kissed Chi-Chi again a little deeper this time. When he pulled back, he looked at Chi-Chi expectantly. "I need a little more convincing."

Goku kissed her again, more deeply this time. Chi-Chi responded back with a deep kiss of her own, pulling Goku closer to her. Goku opened her towel and the phone chose that time to ring.

The phone rang three times before Goku and Chi-Chi broke apart and Chi-Chi reached over to answer the phone. "Hello?" Chi-Chi answered in a heavy breath. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Chi-Chi," Ox King's cheerful voice came on the other line. "I hope I didn't call too late."

Chi-Chi laid on her stomach not paying attention to Goku who laid beside her. "It's fine, Dad. Goku and I were getting ready for bed."

Goku laid on the other side of the bed. Since Chi-Chi got him by snapping him with his towel, he was going to get her. He placed his hand on her upper thigh, softly caressing it. As Chi-Chi talked to her father, telling him about Gohan being on the Lookout with Dende, she pushed Goku's hand away. When Goku did it again, Chi-Chi pushed his hand away and glared at him mouthing the words, 'Stop it.' She turned her attention away and continued talking to her father.

"Well, I don't want to keep you up since you and Goku are getting ready for bed, but my villagers want to throw a festival--a last hurrah, just in case it _is_ the end. They…want to be happy. I told them Son-in-law and Gohan would take care of him, but just in case…"

Chi-Chi sighed and looked at Goku sadly. "I understand."

Goku's playful attitude was gone as he wondered why Chi-Chi was looking like that.

"I wanted to invite you and Goku to it. It's going to be lots of fun. There will be games, plenty of food, lots of things to do."

"Yeah, Dad. Goku and I will be there. Uh-huh. I love you, too. Good night."

Chi-Chi reached over and hung up the phone while Goku asked, "What was that about, Chi-Chi?"

"The villagers are having a party, just to celebrate their lives, just in case this is the end and they want us to come. I think we should go."

"They shouldn't worry. Cell will be defeated."

Chi-Chi rolled on her side propping her upper body up with an elbow. "You can't blame them for worrying, Goku. We never faced a terror this destructive before."

Goku sighed. "I know, but I'm not worried."

Chi-Chi embraced Goku, still worried about the upcoming fight now in two days. "I hope you're right about everything." She closed her eyes, trying to not think about Cell. The day was perfect with just her and Goku and she was going to continue with that. "For now, I don't want to think about it. I just want to be with Goku, my husband and not Goku, the fighter tonight."

And with that, she placed her lips on Goku's resuming their lovemaking they started earlier and forgetting the terror that could possibly tear them apart.

To Be Continued

AN: The scene I was talking about where ChiChi knew Goku was going to show up after Tien fell is actually from the JV version. The dubbed didn't put that in and botched that scene up. Big surprise there. They really messed up all the shows that are on that DVD.

In the manga, no one not even ChiChi knew where the antidote to the virus was. Goku showed it to ChiChi but he never told her where he put it. ChiChi was looking for it and Yamcha screaming at her that she hadn't found it yet. She told him not to yell at her since Goku was the one who put it away. Luckily ChiChi finds it. I always found that strange since ChiChi was Goku's _wife. _She of all people should've been told where the medicine was. The only reason I could think of that scene (the only scene that involves Goku taking his medicine) being created was to be a break after the fighting because this scene occurred after Krillin, Trunks and Tien were heading to Goku's house and the fact that we haven't seen Goku since Yamcha flew him away from the battlefield and the fans in Japan were probably wondering for weeks how Goku was doing.

Lady Athena: I don't like ABP because it's so wrong. ChiChi is WAY OOC. There is no way she would leave Goku especially pregnant with his kids. She would talk it out with Goku. Yeah, the reviews were annoying with people bashing Goku and ChiChi and I didn't like it. So many people read it wrong and so many were so glad that ChiChi left Goku because they felt he deserved it for leaving her. His reasons were justifiable. He only left to fight and even if people saw Goku's leaving as a bad thing you can't justify one bad action with another. It was sad that she did left, not justifiable and I didn't get how so many people like that. I made so many mistakes on that story. I shouldn't have wrote that story. No, I shouldn't have post it because I had regrets about it. The reviewers are another reason I'm not going to post here anymore. For months I've been asking myself, "Why post my story here to deal with this?" because it seem the IQ of some reviewers just drop.

I won't tell: Well, we all have to move on and have lives of our own to deal with. I thought your review was very meaningful. I'm a bit confused about your words that Goku and ChiChi's relationship were unstable. I'm not sure what you meant by that. As for the characters, the subbed really developed their characters a lot more than the manga did. The subbed developed Gohan's characters as well. Even if the subbed made some mistakes on the characters, it's not as nearly as much as what the dubbed did. As for ChiChi, well the anime does a good job with her in some areas, but they messed her up by making her too overprotective and her anger is really exaggerated in the anime (It's meant to be taken in humor) and the dubbed pushes it WAY overboard that it's character bashing and many people read her the wrong way and the humor is lost in translation, except for those in Japan who read the manga first and knows ChiChi is much different in the manga than the anime and her character is a stereotypical version of a Japanese housewife and mother.

Moon Girl: Well, I was referring to the annoying reviewers who had the IQ of an eggplant in UL. I also received reviews by people after that story who were just as dumb or constantly sticking their foot in their mouths and making fools of themselves because they didn't read the story only browse through it and try to criticize but they only made themselves illiterate. The anime drew some really nice scenes of how ChiChi cared for Goku and it inspired me and I wonder what else could've happened. When you get those DVDs make sure you read the bottom because they now have edited versions on DVDs and the DVDs were originally uncut only, but I guess some parents didn't want their child to see the uncut version and complained until FUNI made edited version. I almost bought the edited Brolli by mistake but I got the right one. The Uncut versions aren't cheap because the JV is attached to it but it is worth it to get the subbed. I don't know how to describe it except say you're watching a much better version and more accurate portrayal of the characters. It's like a completely different episode. I really recommend getting "Super Saiyan Goku" DVD from the Frieza Saga. That was the first DVD I bought and it completely changed my outlook on DBZ forever. The radio bit was a spoof and reminder of my favorite radio station Q100.

Sakura: You've read my stories before so you know how I deal with my stories and updates.

Chuquita: I bought that large Shonen Jump magazine and they are starting on the Cell Games in the next issue. This last one was pretty good and informative because it didn't include the birthday party and it was something the anime created and the picnic was different too. I wondered about that birthday party because I read Gohan was really nine when he killed Cell and only 16 when the Great Saiyaman Saga started not 18. It makes sense that he is 16 because high school starts at that age for Japanese students. I find that hard to believe that everyone would think Hercule would be the champ and all of Goku's friends in his childhood would think he would be the one to save the world, and what about those people who went to the tournaments in the past. How could they believe Hercule's lie that the energy blasts shooting out of the fighters hands were fake light shows and no one was really flying? Everyone who attended the tournament couldn't be dead and must have some memory of it. You're right, Goku did have two nightmares--one, ChiChi's voice snapped him out of it because he thought he was dying and the one where ChiChi was killed and Goku was not happy about that. He put more fight into it when she died that over his own son and best friend.

Carrie: Wow! Nice and long review. Thanks! Saiyans have strong senses. They are telepathic and can feel ki very far away. So, if they can do that, then they could feel a small ki right next to them. Yeah. Guys tend to be playful and Goku seems to have it in him. Oh, I know what you thought about that radio broadcast. Hee. Hee. I think a new baby changes your perspective on things. Goku may had some doubts but with the baby he knew he had to win so that child wouldn't die. I thought it was weird that Goku decided to wait until everyone in the army died before he thought about a new guardian. I always wonder if Goten may have shaped his decision. I could be wrong. There were a few episodes showing there was a special connection between them. Of course only the JV really pointed that out. Nah, I don't find it scary that you and your husband can read each other's mind. I think it's great. The anime had to put in filler episodes. LOL! Yes, the review was long and I like it!

SkittleKicks: The whole believing Hercule thing doesn't make sense. Punching a bus isn't comparable to wiping out a whole army. It insulted the human race IQ that they would believe that. If I were in the DB world, I wouldn't believed him because he didn't act like a Martial Artists. He acted like an idiot. I think there were people who probably didn't believe in Hercule. When Goku came back, the blonde announcer told Goku to tell him it was really him who beat Cell and not Hercule. The announcer was in all the tournaments, he couldn't believe Hercule otherwise he's an idiot. Those who visited previous tournaments and saw Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien fight should know better than to believe Hercule when he said flying and the blasts they were shooting out of their hands were fake special effects.


	4. Part Four

****

A Moment's Peace

Part Four

Goku awakened to find Chi-Chi not in bed with him. Chi-Chi was a early riser like he, but since he didn't have to train or meditate this morning, he slept in. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling deep in thought. The games were in two days and the plan to victory was fairly simple in Goku's mind. He would fight Cell first so Gohan could see how Cell fight. Goku would pull out all the stops to reveal all of Cell's techniques and fighting skills to Gohan. Goku will do something he never did--give up, but he will still come out ahead.

Goku laughed to himself. 'I can't wait to see the look on Cell's face when he realizes I'm not the opponent to defeat him but Gohan is.' He chuckled. 'Not only will Cell be surprise but everyone else will be.' He stopped smiling as he thought about Chi-Chi's reaction. 'She's not going to be surprised. She's going to be furious. I can deal with her yelling at me when I get home. She'll understand.'

Instead of waiting for Chi-Chi to call him to breakfast, he decided to go to the kitchen without being called. He left the warm bed to go to the closet, put on his blue robe and slippers and left the room. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he came downstairs. The kitchen table was laden with food and the lovely smell of it filled his nostrils. He saw fresh hot biscuits in a basket in the center of the table and licked his lips hungrily. He loved Chi-Chi's homemade biscuits. With quick speed that only a Saiyan inherited, he snatched up a biscuit in a nanosecond and was back against the doorway before Chi-Chi could see him. He munched on it quietly as he watched Chi-Chi at the stove stirring some food in a pot.

Goku saw Chi-Chi wasn't dressed in normal housecoat. Chi-Chi was wearing one of her short robes that gave a nice view of her legs. Goku remembered Chi-Chi stopped wearing those short robes sometime after Gohan was born. He never figured out why she did that. He missed seeing those legs.

With his stomach satisfied for a moment, Goku decided to sneak up on Chi-Chi. If he crept behind her just right, he'll make her jump ten feet in the air in shock. He smirked. This was going to be good. As he approached his wife, the buzzer on the stove rang and Chi-Chi turned it off. Goku thought now was perfect with Chi-Chi's attention on her cooking. He pressed his body against hers and tickled Chi-Chi's waist. "Tickle. Tickle. Tickle! Gotcha!"

Startled by the sudden touch, Chi-Chi jumped and the pot she had in her hand was thrown in the air and promptly landed on Goku's head. Unfortunately, Goku didn't know that the pot in Chi-Chi's hands was a large pot of cooked rice ready to be drained from the boiling water until it was too late. Chi-Chi turned in shock to see a large pot on her husband's head along with hot boiling water and hot rice dripping down his face to his chest.

The next sound Chi-Chi heard was Goku loud, shrieking scream that was heard all through the house. Goku began running around the house madly, blindly with the pot over his head. He bumped into the walls a few times before he found his way out of the house. He tossed the pot off his head, still screaming and dunked his head in the river just outside his home.

Chi-Chi ran out after him and found Goku buried head first in the water. She tried not to laugh but it was impossible not to. She started laughing in soft chuckles but it soon turned into loud laughter. She fell on her back rolling on the soft grass laughing at her husband.

"Serves… you… right!" Chi-Chi managed in between laughs.

Goku pulled his head out of the water to look at his wife. His hair was a sloppy mess. The spiky ends were hanging downward and in more directions than when it was dry and upright.

"Serves me right?"

"You shouldn't have startled me like that, Goku and you've ruined our rice." Chi-Chi stopped laughing enough to moved closer to touch his face and upper chest, examining for wounds. "Your skin doesn't feel bruised or burned. Lucky Saiyan."

"It still stings," Goku said rubbing the side of his face.

Chi-Chi stood, picked up her pot and held her hand out to pull Goku up. Once he stood, they began walking to the house. "I'll put some cream on it, but the stinging will be over before we leave for my father's kingdom."

When they stepped in the house, Goku sat on the sofa while Chi-Chi left to get the cold cream. The television was on to the morning news which was about Cell. It was nothing he hadn't heard before with people fleeing the city, closing stores, building bunkers to live in.

'It's terrible Cell has terrified the people this way. They won't have to be scared for much longer.'

Chi-Chi came downstairs holding the cream and saw the news was on Cell. She wished they were talking about something else, but nothing was important than Cell. She noticed Goku watching the TV, looking unfazed. 'How can he not be bothered by Cell? I envy you, Goku.'

"Does it still burn?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah," Goku sulked and opened his robe.

Chi-Chi wasn't surprised at Goku's nudity. It wasn't odd for Goku to walk around nearly naked or be barely covered in clothes to her. This was the same man who didn't wear underwear on a regular basis until he married her. Still, if he wore more clothes, his skin wouldn't have burned so much. "You're lucky it didn't go any further." Chi-Chi applied some cool cream on Goku's face and upper chest.

"Oooo, that's cold, Chi-Chi," Goku shivered under the touch.

"That's why it's called cold cream, Goku," Chi-Chi said. "Don't worry. Doctor Chi-Chi will take care of your burns."

Goku smiled. "Really?"

Chi-Chi caught the look in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?"

"Because if you don't, we're not going to make it to my father's kingdom."

As Chi-Chi continued to rub the cream into Goku's skin, the reporter announced that one of their own was going to interview Cell. This got Goku and Chi-Chi's attention.

Cell was on the TV but from a distance. His image became larger and larger as the news crew got closer and closer. "What are they doing?" Goku asked outrage.

"I don't know," Chi-Chi said.

Goku and Chi-Chi watched as the reporter tried to get an interview out of Cell but was flicked away into a mountainside. It angered Goku how Cell harmed the innocent so callously. "Are they purposely trying to get themselves killed?!" Goku yelled jumping out of his seat. "They shouldn't approach Cell."

Chi-Chi saw the anger rise in Goku and tried her best to calm him down by stroking his arm gently. She knew how anger her husband got when an innocent person was hurt for no reason at all. "Calm down, Goku." She leaned on him and talked softly as she continued to rub his arm. "Calm down." She felt the muscles in his arm relaxed and the fist in his hand loosen. "You have the dragon balls," Chi-Chi reminded him. "If anyone should die, they can be revived."

"You're right," Goku agreed, "but I don't want to see anyone die."   
  
"I know, Goku. I know." Chi-Chi flicked the television off with the remote. "That's enough television. Let's go eat breakfast."

Goku beamed at the thought and his anger at Cell was forgotten for now.

Chi-Chi looked out the car window excited as Goku drove the car into the entrance to her father's kingdom. The villagers smiled and waved to the couple as they made their way inside the kingdom. They parked near the entrance where Ox King was outside to greet them.

"Chi-Chi, Goku, welcome!" Ox King said greeting his daughter and son-in-law.

"Hi, Dad!" Chi-Chi said giving her father a hug.

"Ready for the games in, son-in-law?" Ox King asked giving Goku a swift pat on the back with one of his large arms.

Goku grunted surprised at Ox King's strength. He gave his father-in-law a cheerful grin. "As I'll ever be."

"Chi-Chi, I had one of my villagers prepare Angel and Stallion ready for you."

"That's great, Dad. Are they in the stable now?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes and ready for their favorite riders."

Chi-Chi turned to Goku. "I'll go to the stables and bring them out back and you can meet me there, Goku."

Goku nodded in agreement and saw his wife happily jog away. She stopped and said hello to a little girl who gave her a flower and bounded off again. Even though Chi-Chi was married and no longer lived with her father, the villagers still regarded her as their princess and love praising her with flowers and kind words. Goku turned his attention to Ox King looking serious, which surprise the cheerful ruler. "Ox King, I need a favor to ask you."

"Sure, Goku. What is it?"

"I need you to stay with Chi-Chi while Gohan and I fight in the games. She's going to need someone to be with her and I don't want her to be alone."

"Sure, Goku. I'll come an hour before the games start."

"Thanks," Goku smiled. "I appreciate it."

"It's nothing, Goku. I'm happy to do it," Ox King said cheerfully. His face became somber as he thought about the games and how it was affecting his people. "You know, Goku. The villagers are very worried about Cell. They are scared he will destroy the Earth."

"I understand their fear," Goku admitted. "Cell is a formidable opponent but he can be defeated.

The giant man smiled as he put an arm on his son-in-law shoulders. "I know, but I told them that my son-in-law and grandson will defeat him and that raised their spirits. They know the rest of the world believes in Hercule but my villagers know it's going to be you and Gohan saving the world."

"We appreciate the support."

Ox King smiled and slapped a hard hand on Goku's back. "Now go be with my daughter and have a good time."

"Thanks. I'll see you later," Goku said and ran off to meet Chi-Chi behind the kingdom.

It had been a while since he had been to Ox King's home. Chi-Chi has been there recently several times and often told him about the changes to her father's home and encouraged Goku to come with her more often to see her Dad, but Goku didn't have the time since he was training for the Androids. The last time Goku visited Ox King's home was a few weeks before his first death. Compared to then and now, it was different. The foyer was painted a different color. The hallways had a makeover from top to bottom from the curtains, paintings, to the new tiles. He said hello to some people but they could hardly recognize Goku with his blonde hair and teal eyes. Other than Ox King, none of the villagers knew about Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan. None of them knew about Goku being a Saiyan.

Goku found Chi-Chi on the hill in the backyard rubbing the mane on Angel and talking to her. Angel was a beautiful tan horse with silky, blonde hair. That was Chi-Chi's favorite horse. Chi-Chi showed him Angel when they visited Ox King's home a few months after they were married. Back then, Angel was an awkward looking pony on the verge of adulthood but Chi-Chi was sure Angel would grow into a beautiful horse and she was right.

Besides Angel was Stallion. Stallion was also a beautiful black horse with black hair, whom Chi-Chi knew since the horse's birth. That was the horse Chi-Chi picked out for Goku. She said Stallion remind her of Goku. Stallion was a wild horse, adventurous and had beautiful black hair like Goku, but he didn't just let anyone ride him. He had to be tame. Chi-Chi was the only person who could ride Stallion. Chi-Chi taught Goku how to properly ride a horse and warned him about Stallion's need to be tamed. Goku thought it would be no problem, but when he first got on Stallion, he threw Goku off and into a tree, much to Chi-Chi's horror. Still, Goku didn't let that discouraged him as he got back on Stallion and showed him who was boss.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi waved her husband over. "The horses are ready!"

Goku mounted Stallion and he was thrown head first into a tree. His head stuck out on end and his body was on the other. Chi-Chi gasped as she mounted Angel.

Goku pulled his body from the tree, looking at the horse confused. "Why'd you do that Stallion?"

"Goku, when was the last time you rode Stallion?" Chi-Chi asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Five years ago," Goku answered shaking wood and leaves off him.

"And how did you look then?"

"I had--Oh!" Goku caught on and walked to the proud black horse. Goku powered down to normal status and watched Stallion's eyes for a reaction. Stallion approached Goku and rubbed his head against Goku's. "See, boy. It's still me," Goku said and powered up to a Super Saiyan again.

Goku mounted Stallion and walked with Chi-Chi on Angel along the hills of Ox King's kingdom. They passed some villagers who said hello to the couple as they participated in fun activities together before walking farther away from the kingdom where they could spend some time alone.

"It's been so long since I've been riding," Chi-Chi said. "I miss it. I used to do this a lot when I lived here."

"When you weren't fighting everyone with your martial art skills?" Goku joked.

"I could have Stallion throw you off again," Chi-Chi warned her husband. "I really missed riding. Remember when we gave Gohan his first horse ride?"

"He was four and he rode Angel with you. You wouldn't let him ride Stallion," Goku said. "I thought it would be okay because I trust Stallion with Gohan. He let Gohan pet him."

"He was too young to be riding that kind of horse by himself," Chi-Chi said.

"Gohan was a lot stronger than you gave him credit for when he was younger."

Chi-Chi stopped Angel suddenly as she reminisced on something she didn't want to think about but couldn't help. Goku pulled on Stallion's reigns gently causing the horse to stop and noticed the odd expression on Chi-Chi's face. After a long minute of silence, Chi-Chi spoke. "I know, Goku," she said with a heavy sigh. "I know."

Goku knew Chi-Chi didn't like this kind of talk but he wanted her to understand the depth of Gohan's power so she wouldn't get so upset when Gohan fight in two days. He realized now was the time to tell her about something she didn't know about. "Chi-Chi, do you remember when Gohan was a baby, you and I took him for a walk in the woods."

"We did that a lot Goku," Chi-Chi said quietly and ran her fingers through Angel's blonde mane.

"I know, but this was when I accidentally let go of his carriage and Gohan went rolling down the hill and almost hit a tree."

Chi-Chi took her attention off Angel and gazed at her husband. "I remember, Goku."

"You always thought that it was me who saved Gohan. I tried to tell you then but you wouldn't listen. It--"

"You going to tell me it was Gohan who went through the tree," Chi-Chi cut Goku off. Her eyes were sad and she was distraught as she admitted this secret to her husband. "I know, Goku. I've always known."

Goku was surprised. She knew? All this time? Then why she accused Goku of saving their son he wondered. "How did you know?"

"I _was_ there, Goku. I saw the carriage crash into the tree. How could I possibly miss seeing Gohan go through that tree when he was practically in front of me? When I saw Gohan go through that tree, I thought he was hurt, but he wasn't. He was just fine and that scared me. I was always afraid Gohan would inherit your strength but I never thought we'd witness it when he was so young or that it would grow over time."

"Chi-Chi?" Goku was puzzled. The way she was talking gave Goku the feeling that Chi-Chi was hiding something else.

Goku was right as Chi-Chi continued talking hesitantly. "There was another instance where I witnessed Gohan's strength but you were gone training."

__

It was a sunny, warm day as Chi-Chi walked with two-year old Gohan in the woods. She had a basket at her waist while her free hand held Gohan's who happily walked with his mother.

"We're going to surprise Daddy with an apple pie when he gets home from training. Are you gonna be a good little boy and help Mommy?" Chi-Chi asked her son.

Gohan smiled widely at his mother. "Uh-huh."

They stopped by the large apple tree outside the woods. Chi-Chi grimaced as she looked at that tree. Memories of Gohan as baby plowing through the tree as if it was paper filled her mind as well as a startling revelation that Chi-Chi refused to acknowledge. Chi-Chi shook her head clearing the memory out of her mind. There was no need to think about that now.

Chi-Chi handed Gohan the basket she was carrying. "Hold this, Gohan."

Chi-Chi stared upward at the apple tree. Not only was it large and tall but the branches were so high above her that she couldn't reach within arm's length. So, she easily jumped high until her hands caught onto the nearest branch which was ten feet high. Gohan, surprised his mother did that, dropped the basket and his mouth fell open in surprise. The young child had seen his Dad do amazing things but he never saw it from his mother.

Chi-Chi hooked her legs around the branch and pulled her body on it. Once she was upright on the branch, she began picking apples. When she had two handfuls, Chi-Chi gracefully jumped down. She noticed the surprise look on Gohan's face and almost smirked.

"Didn't think Mommy could do that, did you?" Chi-Chi said as she put the apples in the basket. Gohan shook his head slowly. "Your Daddy's not the only one who can do impressive stunts around the house."

"Can I do that?" Gohan asked.

"You're too young to do anything like that. Besides, you're going to be a scholar."

"But I wanna jump high, too."

Chi-Chi thought carefully. "Maybe when you're much older you'll be taught something. Now hold onto that basket." Chi-Chi jumped onto the tree once more. As she gathered more apples, she saw a large pterodactyl coming her way. Chi-Chi ignored it and finished grabbed her apples. Dinosaurs were common in the area and most of them were friendly. Goku even brought home a few for dinner. However, Chi-Chi couldn't ignore the winged dinosaur anymore as he perched himself on the branch. Chi-Chi looked cautiously at the dinosaur. She saw the hungry look in his eyes and she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Where was her husband when she needed him?

"Do you taste as good as you look?" the pterodactyl asked as he licked his lips hungrily at Chi-Chi.

At first Chi-Chi wasn't sure if the dinosaur was making a pass at her or preparing to eat her with that ridiculous line. "No."

"I'd like to find that out for myself," the pterodactyl said and launched to attack Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi dropped her apples which fell unceremoniously to the ground. Gohan moved out of the way to prevent getting hit with the apples, but one did bop him on the head through his favorite red hat with the four-star dragon ball on top. Gohan looked up at his mother puzzled and frightened when he saw his mother trying to fight off the pterodactyl and then falling off the branch.

"Momma!" Gohan called out.

The pterodactyl had one of Chi-Chi's legs in his mouth spreading his drool over the flesh. "Mmm, tasty," he said.

Chi-Chi screamed as the dinosaur took to the sky. She had to act fast so she maneuvered her body and used her strength to punch the pterodactyl in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, the pterodactyl released Chi-Chi and she fell to the ground.

"Momma!" Gohan screamed.

Chi-Chi fell in the sky but she flipped and landed on her feet. She looked to the sky and saw the pterodactyl was relentless and coming her way. She gathered Gohan in her arms and started to run towards the forest. Her first priority was to get Gohan to safety and then maybe she could fight off the dinosaur herself but before she could reach the forest, the pterodactyl swooped down and grabbed Chi-Chi by the gold sash around her waist and lifted her in the air. Chi-Chi released Gohan and the boy fell to the ground. He saw his mother in the air again and he cried seeing her being pulled farther and farther away from him.

"Momma!!"

Chi-Chi frantically searched her mind trying to find a way out of this. This dinosaur was determined to have her as a meal and Chi-Chi was just as determined to not have him eat her. She swung her body back and forth like a pendulum until she gathered enough speed and momentum to punch the dinosaur in the eye. Chi-Chi was released and fell again. This time she was falling towards some trees. She grabbed a branch but was as quick to drop it as her fingers slipped and she fell to the ground on her bottom with a loud thud.

Chi-Chi groaned and rubbed her lower back. That really hurt. She started to get up and make her way to Gohan who was running to her but the stubborn dinosaur was coming her way again. He was so close that Chi-Chi knew she couldn't move out of the way in time.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi heard an angry cry. She looked over and saw Gohan running towards her with a look in his eyes she had never seen before. He was so angry. The only time Chi-Chi saw that look was on Goku's face when he fought Piccolo.

"LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!" Gohan screamed, jumped in the air and head butted the dinosaur in the chest.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried out. She saw Gohan collapsed with the dinosaur on the ground, both of them unmoving. Chi-Chi ran to her son and gathered him in her arms. She checked him for any bruises or blood but didn't find any. "Gohan, please wake up."

Gohan's eyes opened slowly and he brightly smiled at her. "Mommy!"

"I don't think he remembered it because when he came to, he asked when he could have lunch. I thought for certain he would say something to you when you got home but he didn't. I was scared at how strong he was at such a young age. I didn't want him to follow the same path as you."

Goku was surprised about this piece of news. He knew Gohan had some hidden power, but he never knew how strong it was. What bothered him more about this was Chi-Chi keeping this secret from him. He wanted to know why. __

As if hearing his thoughts, Chi-Chi answered his questions. "I knew you, Goku. I knew if you saw his power you would want to train him and I just couldn't have that. I was still pregnant with Gohan and you talked about training our son and you was still going on about it when he was newborn and I had to tell you no. With the world at peace, why should Gohan fight?"

"I remember that," Goku said recalling that memory a long time ago. "I didn't understand it because you trained under your father and times were peaceful then."

Chi-Chi laughed at how right Goku was. "I know. I'm glad you never called me on that. Before I met you again, I thought martial arts were fun. I thought it built strength, discipline but then I saw how dangerous it could be at the 23rd tournament with you and Piccolo. He shot a hole through your chest, broke both your legs and left arm. Your blood was everywhere. You nearly died." She sniffed as tears rolled down her soft cheeks as memories of Goku writhing in pain filled her mind.

"I didn't want my child to go through that. I didn't want him to ever be in pain or suffer like you did. That's why I directed his attention on education and not fighting because I didn't want what happened to you, happened to him and I'm scared it might at the Cell Games." She was crying heavily now as a heavy storm of tears spilled from her eyes.

Goku put an arm around Chi-Chi rubbed her soothingly. He wanted to pull Chi-Chi in his arms and on his lap but that was difficult since they were riding horses. "Chi-Chi, that's not going to happen at the games."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm going to be there with him. I won't let anything happen to him."

"Promise?" Chi-Chi sniffed, looking in her husband's eyes.

"I promise," Goku said and assured Chi-Chi with a kiss. That kiss soon grew deeper and ardent as Chi-Chi tightened her hold on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing his lips firmly on hers. She moaned as she opened her mouth to her husband's as he stroked the center of her back that sent a shiver up her spine. She arched closer not wanting to stop but they had to.

When they finally parted, Chi-Chi's lips were slightly bruised and her chest was rising heavily. She was smiling now. The kiss from Goku removed the doubts and worries she was having for her husband and son as the Cell Games were quickly approaching. She was starting to feel better as they walked the horses again.

"I wish I was as strong as you, Goku." She laughed at the thought. "Then you would have no choice but to take me on the battlefield."

Goku frowned at the thought of his wife with him. He wasn't sure if he could even imagine Chi-Chi on the battlefields he was in recently. He wouldn't be able to concentrate. He'd be too worried about her.

"But I never will be that strong. I'm just a human. I can never catch up to you."

"Ah, Chi-Chi, you still did good. Ox King trained you and you mastered Master Roshi's fighting style. Not everyone could do that. The only thing you couldn't master was the Kamehameha Wave but Roshi said that takes fifty years."

"It didn't take you, Krillin or Yamcha that long."

"I'm a Saiyan-a natural born fighter. It took Krillin and Yamcha three years before they could do it. Besides, they spent all their time training on Roshi's island and three more years in solitude perfecting their skills. You didn't. If you received the same training as we did, then you could perform the Kamehameha Wave."

Chi-Chi smiled wistfully at the thought of creating the Kamehameha Wave. "It looks so impressive but I'm too rusty on my training and I couldn't accomplish that. I'm not strong enough for that."

"If it helps, Gohan didn't get all his strength from me."

Chi-Chi snorted. "He only got ten percent of his strength from me. The rest came from you."

Goku tilted Chi-Chi's head upward to meet his eyes. "No, that's not true. His drive to fight comes from you. His emotions to protect his family are strong just like yours are. He doesn't fight like me. There's a lot of him in you. You should be proud."

If Goku didn't know any better, he could swear there was a half smirk on his wife's face. "Of course I'm proud, Goku. I'm so proud at how strong Gohan has become but I'm also worried. The more fights he gets in, the stronger he becomes and the more enemies he'd make like you. It doesn't matter all the good you've done, somebody is upset with you and wants to kill you. Haven't you noticed that?"

Goku shook his head. "No, not really."

"What about Dr. Gero? He created those weapons and robots for the Red Ribbon Army and he was upset with you destroying his evil that he sought revenge after you. It's been over a decade and he could never let it go. Revenge is a poison that has no cure. It's like a parasite that jumps from one different host to another and that Dr. Gero was sick. Piccolo told everyone something I find extremely perverse."

Goku cocked his head to the side confused. "Like what?"

"Piccolo said Dr. Gero has been spying on you ever since the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. That means he spied on your fight with King Piccolo, your training on Kami's Lookout, the 23rd tournament, our wedding," Chi-Chi said uneasily. "Goku, you think he spied on us in those five years?"

Goku thought for a moment and shrugged. "Probably. Why?"

"Goku, that could mean he spied on us when we were, you know, making love."

"No," Goku said as if she was joking. He then looked at Chi-Chi as he realized she was serious. "Really?"

****

"Really!" Chi-Chi yelled. "He had that bug following you; that's how he found out our address. He watched us as we… ugh! I feel so violated!" It came rushing to Chi-Chi like a ton of bricks _all _the things she and Goku did. "He saw _everything_, Goku." Her fists clenched in anger. "I'm so glad he's dead and his lab is destroyed. Good thing those Androids got to him before I did. I'd teach him on spying on us."

"Chi-Chi, he only watched to see my strength grow. He hated me. He wasn't a pervert." The thought of Dr. Gero watching him and his wife in their most intimate moments made him shudder. "I hope not." He saw the look on his wife's face and tried to ease her. "It's doesn't matter now. He's dead and he's paid the price for all his sins."

That seemed to have calm Chi-Chi. "I suppose. Hopefully, he's being tortured in Hell."

"Why are we thinking about that? I thought we were going to have a good time," Goku thought optimistically. "Don't you remember where we are?"

"My father's kingdom."

"Not that. Look around and remember."

Chi-Chi noticed the lake and the sun's bright rays in the water. She used to go there a lot as a little girl and think about Goku and their future lives together. Her eyes surveyed the area and when she saw that apple tree, she remembered. She smiled at Goku surprised. "I can't believe you remembered."

Chi-Chi got off Angel and ran to the tree. "This is the same place we met as kids. I remember you out of this."

Goku rubbed the back of his head as he approached Chi-Chi. "I remember you slapping me into the tree."

"When I was a teenager, I heard some of the servant woman talking and they would come here with their boyfriends. See?" She pointed to the trunk of the tree. "They would mark their initials here. I often pictured you and me doing that."

"Really? Let's do that now." Goku put an arm around Chi-Chi and they floated near the top of the tree. He and Chi-Chi sat on a branch. Goku pulled out his car keys. "So, I just put our initials here?"

"You really want to do this?" Chi-Chi asked surprised Goku would go for the idea without her asking.

"Sure, why not," Goku said carving in 'G/CC'.

"Forever in love," Chi-Chi added. Goku did as he was told and Chi-Chi leaned on him happy he did. "Perfect."

Goku was about to give Chi-Chi a thumb's up but was met with his wife's lips instead as a sign of appreciation.

After their walk on the horses, Goku and Chi-Chi rejoined the other villagers and participated in some of the games. There was a three-legged race for couples. As soon as the race started, Goku and Chi-Chi fell flat on their face. With Goku's strength, he was quick to picked Chi-Chi up and run with her. They stumbled a few more times like the other couples before they crossed the finished line, not surprisingly in first place.

Goku goofily proved he wasn't good at any of the sports the men encourage Goku to play. He tried bowling with the villagers and was a disaster with Goku destroying all the pins with his Super Saiyan strength when the bowling ball collided with them. Goku tried baseball. He could hit the ball easy enough; it just went further than the eye could see whenever Goku hit the ball. Chi-Chi forbid Goku from playing football. The last thing she wanted her husband to be was a linebacker, knocking the villagers thirty feet in the air without even trying.

Goku and Chi-Chi had the most fun that day spending time with the children of the village. Playing with the kids and holding the babies made Goku think about his own wife and the child they were expecting. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news when the Cell Games were over with. Goku didn't noticed it before but he missed being a new father. He missed holding a newborn, changing his diapers, sitting up with him to help the child sleep. He remembered the way Gohan would wrapped his small hand around his Daddy's finger, his first smile at him and the way he called him Daddy. He smiled thinking how Gohan looked up at him as if he was the most amazing thing in the world. He like that feeling and he also like impressing the young boy. Gohan was older now but it still touched Goku that his son looked at him that way. Goku couldn't wait to see his second child looking at him like that. It was an amazing feeling.

There were so many things he wanted to do with his second child and with Cell gone, there would be no more enemies. He'll have plenty of time for it. His second child could live in peace and have a healthy, happy childhood and not be exposed to the dangers of fighting his wife wanted to keep Gohan from.

Several of Ox King's cooks and villagers created a feast that rivaled the food at Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding. They had to prepare themselves once the Ox King mentioned Chi-Chi's husband was coming.

After the feast, there was a gathering where the oldest villagers told mythic stories and heroes of the past centuries ago. When the sun set, the day concluded with a fireworks show. All the villagers gathered on the hill and watched various bright colors and noises filled the sky. Chi-Chi was sitting in Goku's lap with her husband's arms around her as they were both marveled amazed at how the sky lit up tonight.

As peaceful and happy things were right now, one thing refused to leave Goku's mind--the Cell Games were in less than forty-eight hours.

To Be Continued

Wiggles: From reading your bio, it seems you are young and your disability prevents you from understanding what I'm saying in my stories. If I have missing words in sentences, it's an honest mistake. I don't find anything wrong with my sentence structure since I'm being creative with it and not dull as some authors are and I'm confident that my readers understood what I meant to say if I did make a mistake. I'm also confident that I edited this story well. I do think the reason you didn't like the wording in my story is because your disability hinders you from understanding it. The way I write is more mature than some of the authors here and it requires a little more thinking to some and none at all to others. Another reason I think it's your disability is because I and a lot of my reviewers understand what I'm saying. I'm very happy with the way I've written this story and that's what matters to me. If you don't like the way it's written, that's your problem and you will have to deal with it on your own. Your example wasn't helpful since you had more mistakes than you mentioned. It may be best if you read the story more than once and to just think about what I'm saying until you get it just as you would with assignments in your schoolbooks. No, Gohan isn't feeling abandoned. Why would he? He's having a good time with Dende and Piccolo on the Lookout. He's having fun like his father told him and Goku said he would see him at the games. A week is nothing compared to several times before this incident Gohan hadn't seen his father--Goku's first death, Gohan going to Namek by himself and Gohan not seeing his father for a year since Frieza's defeat. For someone who has read my stories several times and just now decided to post a review, you should know how I update. No offense but before you talk about someone's editing of their story, you should do the same with your stories and your reviews. Have patience and wait and see for yourself when the story will end.

You're also wrong on when the DB series was supposed to end. Akira Toriyama wanted it to end with the Frieza Saga, but since fans loved it so much and the franchise was so popular no one wanted it to end so Akira Toriyama continued it for his fans. The DB series was supposed to have a darker ending because Goku was supposed to die on Namek when it exploded after he killed Frieza. Goku was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory. Other than Goku's death, no one other than Akira Toriyama knows for sure how it was going to originally end. We all have theories on how it could've ended. I think Piccolo was suppose to have died along with Krillin before Goku becomes a Super Saiyan because with Piccolo alive the Nameks, Porunga and Vegeta came back and were transported to Earth. I don't think Akira Toriyama would want Vegeta to return to Earth because if he did, he would've killed everyone else off since he was still evil or take control of the planet since he was the strongest with Goku dead. He also wouldn't have stayed on Earth, knowing Goku was dead. He would've gone to some other planet. The only survivors from Namek would've been Bulma and Gohan.

Lady Athena: I hadn't thought about "A Special Gift" but you're right! I was thinking about this little sequel I had to this story. I kind of feel bad for ending this story with such a sad ending and started a sequel (not finished) of when Goku returns seven years later where he and Chi-Chi talk. I'm debating if I should post it or not and have that as the final story. Goku and ChiChi were 35 when the Buu Saga happened. At the end of DB, G/CC were 18. At the start of DBZ, they were 23. When the Saiyans arrived they were 24. Goku was in the hospital for a few months but it took him about a week to get to Namek. The fight between Goku and Frieza happened in one day and Goku didn't return for a whole year, not a year and a half as stated in the dubbed. So, he was 25 when he came back. When the Androids arrived, they were 28 and Goku died and didn't return for seven years, therefore he and ChiChi are 35. You were only one year off.

Moon Girl: I blame the parents on wanting Funi to have edited versions. If they don't want their kids to buy that, then don't give them the money. The androids didn't know about the antidote or that Goku was sick until Krillin told them. I assume since it's been weeks in Japan that anyone seen Goku, that Akira had to put something dramatic in. You know how plot driven he was in the manga. There's nothing to apologize for about the radio mix up. I heard about a Z100. I think that's a station in New York but there are so many radio stations across the country, a lot of them can have 100 on it. Yes, you're right about the pic. Gold Star for you! It was so funny I had to put it in. I wish I knew who the author was of that manga so I can give proper credit.

I won't tell: Poor you only getting the dubbed version. The fans in Japan know how ChiChi really acts just from the manga. They know even the anime exaggerates her character a lot and she is stereotypically portrayed and get it as a joke. The dubbed really messes up her character to the point of bashing when compared to the subbed, which made a lot of people hate her because they've only seen the dubbed and their lack of understanding a character. I knew from just watching the dubbed, she's not as bad as people took her and when I started watching the subbed and reading the manga, it supported my thoughts on her even more. I do think fear plays a role in it but her love for her family and wanting them safe is a bigger part.

****

Bulma: People who bash them don't understand the characters and most of the time it's the B/V fans who do that or they are a fan of Goku but not ChiChi and vice versa. I chose not to read the bashing stories because it's not true about them at all and anyone with any IQ would see G/CC would never cheat on each other. I don't understand writing a story about people you don't like just to bash them. It makes no sense and it's offensive to people who like the characters. Of all the characters on DBZ, Goku and ChiChi are the most matched and normal compared to the others. It's probably because Akira Toriyama had plans for them to be together since the beginning.

Sadako: I blame the dubbed for messing up people's mind about when Goten was conceived because they said Goku left Goten to ChiChi just before his fight with Cell and that lead many people (me included) that it was the night before the games Goten was conceived. When I watched a tape with "Dende's Dragon" and "Puzzle of Mercenary Tao" it came to me that Goku spent five days alone with ChiChi while Gohan was on the Lookout and when I read summaries of the manga and JV, it was said that Goten was conceived in the days before the Cell Games, that's when I knew it didn't happen the night before. Actually, most of the callers thought Goku would win and had doubts about Hercule. About Goku and Gohan in the time chamber, it's explained in the episode "Faith in a Boy". Goku tells Gohan how he was exhausted after training but Gohan still had a lot of energy and wanted to continue training. When Goku told Gohan he wanted his son to surpass him, it almost seems that Goku had planned for Gohan to be the hero for once. I do think that when you're near death, you start thinking about a lot of things and Goku could hear everything going on around him so he knew everyone was depending on him and that could've shaped his reasons to make Gohan stronger than him.

SS4 ChiChi: Those who bash on G/CC need to read the manga and watch the subbed because most of the haters are viewers of the dubbed who don't understand characters and are young and immature. If you talk to older, mature viewers who have seen the subbed, manga or just only the dubbed, they won't find anything wrong with G/CC. A lot of them understand the characters. You can also read my reply to I won't tell and Bulma.

Shloki: Thank you. I try my best.

Chuquita: That whole Gohan hitting Goku was inspire by a pic I saw. It was so funny. I almost cried laughing. At the end of the chapter, I was in a goofy mood. I was playing the subbed version of Our Hero Awakens where Goku wakes up and spin ChiChi around, I thought I should put it in my story. There are a lot of moments between them I like and their reunion after he awakened is one of them. It's cute and funny, just like them.

Carrie: I think ChiChi stopped being afraid of Piccolo between that year Goku was gone after he defeated Frieza. She was totally fine with Goku training with Piccolo. I think Gohan explained to his mother all that Piccolo did for them on Namek and she realized he wasn't so bad anymore. Gold star for you on learning where I was inspired for that door slamming scene. I find it interesting that ChiChi decided to spring getting a job on Goku after he got well from his virus and not after they married. My only guess is that she thinks a job will distract him from fighting so he won't be getting into anymore trouble or hurt. I could be wrong. Still, in the manga, Goku seemed perfectly fine to get a job and didn't mind giving up fighting to do that. It really shows how much he loves his wife and he probably understood his wife's reason. No, it wasn't in the episode that ChiChi didn't know where Goku put it. It was only in the manga and it was the only scene shown where Goku took his medicine. I already explained my ideas on why that happened in the last chapter. Special connection. I was referring to Goku and ChiChi.


	5. Part Five

****

A Moment's Peace

Part Five

Chi-Chi was the first up the next morning while Goku continued to sleep. She could get started on breakfast but she wanted to stay in bed with her husband. She wondered what he was dreaming about since he was smiling. A wicked gleamed appeared on Chi-Chi's face as she thought about being playful with her husband this morning. She leaned forward and kissed him, slowly. He moaned softly in his sleep as he received the kiss. He was slowly coming around. She kissed along his jaw line, up one side of his face until she was nibbling on his ear and tugged it slightly. Goku sucked in a breath now fully awakened.

Goku was in another world, dreaming of his wife and son. Gohan was much younger around four and he was sitting on his Daddy's shoulders, happy to be so high off the ground. Chi-Chi was happily walking alongside with them. Suddenly, Goku felt himself being pulled further from the depths dreamland to the verge of it and reality when he felt lips on his own that caused a moan to escape his lips, especially the way his lips were being nibbled. The dream with his family started to fade and all he could feel was the person in reality pulling him from sleep. He felt soft lips on his face moving up to his ear nibbling gently. Goku smiled, knowing his wife's touch and was now awakened by it.

It didn't take Goku long to realize that his wife wanted to fool around before the day started. Goku didn't mind losing some sleep for this at all. It was very rare they did this in the morning, especially since having a child and with the training and fighting Goku was in for the past three years.

Chi-Chi wasn't sure how long she laid in a euphoric daze after being intimate with her husband. She was aware sometime afterwards her husband had shifted them to lie on their sides with her body spooned against Goku's and one of his arms around her waist, while his other arm cushioned her head. Gradually her eyes focused on the nightstand she was facing and the alarm clock. Chi-Chi nearly scoffed seeing the time. She wasn't getting up anytime soon. The feel of being with her husband now in the warm bed was far too tempting to leave. The rest of her senses came around again and Chi-Chi could hear the even breathing of her husband with his warm breath against her dark hair and his big muscled leg over her thigh.

"We should do this more often," Goku finally spoke.

"Mmm," Chi-Chi agreed wholeheartedly. "It's such a nice way to wakeup and start the day."

"Yeah," Goku murmured as sleep was ready to claim him again. "We should do this more before the baby comes," Goku said obviously too relaxed since he forgot that was a secret. "After that, we won't get a chance to do this for a while."

"Baby?" Chi-Chi raised her head slightly in Goku's direction. "Goku, what are you talking about?"

Red alarms went off in Goku's head, waking him up. He accidentally blabbed about the baby and he couldn't lie to Chi-Chi about it. When Goku didn't respond, Chi-Chi rolled over so she was facing him. "I'm not pregnant, Goku."

'That's what you think,' Goku thought but he couldn't say it. He just laid there, facing his wife, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. His mind worked frantically trying to come up with something. The only thing his mind could think of was tell Chi-Chi she was pregnant, but he couldn't. Not yet.

When Goku saw Chi-Chi staring at him as if she was trying to read what was going on in his mind, he got a horrible feeling in his stomach as it twisted in knots. As close as they were in their marriage, the two were able to read each other's minds sometimes. Goku was always pleased to have that connection with his wife but not now! It didn't help that Chi-Chi's face had lit up suddenly. It was the smile Chi-Chi had when she was extremely happy, just as she was when she learned she was pregnant with Gohan. The knots twisted even tighter in his stomach. What if she guessed? It was too early for her to know and that smile wouldn't leave her face. "Goku, are you thinking about being a father again? You want another baby?"

The knots unraveled and Goku relaxed. She didn't know. 'Whoo! That was close.' "Uh, yeah. Do you want one?" he asked cheerfully.

Chi-Chi hugged her husband, giving him her answer. "Of course I want another child, Goku. I've been thinking about it for so long."

Goku eyed his wife surprised. "Really? How long?"

"During those three years while you were training. I was lonely and often thought a child could keep me company, but then I just wanted another child because I missed having a baby around. It was so much fun raising Gohan."

"Yeah, it was," Goku agreed as a happy image with his son filled his mind.

"We could try again tonight or maybe after the games until I'm pregnant again," Chi-Chi suggested.

"Yeah, we could," Goku said. 'There's no need but Chi-Chi doesn't have to know that,' Goku thought wickedly.

"Making babies is always fun to do," Chi-Chi said stroking Goku's chest. "But will you have enough strength after your fight with Cell to be with me tomorrow night?" she asked teasingly and Goku blushed. Chi-Chi laughed, proud she could do what no one else could. "A fight with Cell will be exhausting to you but if you come home to a night with me," her voice grew huskier and if Goku didn't know any better a bit wicked, "it may kill you."

Goku laughed loudly at the thought of it. He _loved_ when that side of Chi-Chi came out and he loved it even more when only he saw it. Most people saw the strong, intimidating Chi-Chi and Gohan saw more. He saw the caring and loving mother, but Goku saw _all_ her sides, including the sides only he could bring. It worked both ways. She had that affect on him as well. That was something else he loved about Chi-Chi--how she brought out a side of him he never knew he had.

"Ah," Goku sighed at the thought of Chi-Chi wearing him out like that. "Now _that's_ the way to go."

Laughter erupted from both Goku and Chi-Chi at their free and careless behavior. It may be considered odd to be laughing on the day before the fate of the world was decided but it was just the way Goku wanted to start his last day before battle with Cell.

With it being her and Goku in the house, the housework was very surprising light and easy. There was one thing she could do and that was iron Goku's fighting uniform, but whenever Chi-Chi touched it, she would get a horrible shiver down her spine and always put it off until later. Chi-Chi would have to face her worries later and iron it. There was no way Goku was going to fight in a wrinkled uniform. It shouldn't matter since the battle was important and not her husband's attire, but Chi-Chi wanted her Goku looking his best as well as being at his strongest when he fought. With nothing else to do, Chi-Chi stepped outside and watched Goku stretching his body from his waist, his arms and legs. Right now Goku was hanging upside down on one hand lifting his body up and down. Chi-Chi was just amazed at what her husband. She was confident with Goku's skills and ability that no one could stop him. He always did one amazing thing after another and always came out on top. Tomorrow should be no different.

Right?

Chi-Chi shook her head, willing away the tiny shred of doubt in her mind, chastising herself mentally for having doubt in her husband. She put on a cheerful smile and stepped out of the room.

"You're certainly balanced."

Goku flipped on his feet, smiling at his wife. "That's what training does."

"You're so amazing," Chi-Chi said in awe. Just the littlest things he did would get her heart pounding in amazement of what Goku could do.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm sure you can do it. Do you remember how to do a handstand?"

Chi-Chi gave Goku a look. "I'm a former martial artist. I can do a simple handstand." She balanced her body on both her hands. "See?"  
  
Goku smirked at her. "Do it with one hand."

"Smart mouth," Chi-Chi said and pulled her left arm from the ground and balanced it as Goku did before she interrupted him. "Happy now?"

"Now flip back on your feet."

"Goku!"

"Do it," Goku challenged her. "Let's see if you lost any of your martial arts skills."

"I haven't lost anything," Chi-Chi said confidently.

"You lost in your fight to me," Goku said teasingly as he reminisced in all the things Chi-Chi lost. "You lost your balance when were in the fire-eater bird's cave. On our wedding night, you lost your--"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi scolded and laughed with him. "You're making me lose my concentration!"

"A true martial artist never loses his concentration," Goku reminded his wife. He lowered his body until he could see Chi-Chi's face and he was smirking at her wickedly. "Besides, I was just reminding you of all the things you lost."

"Just for that--no dinner tonight!"

Goku's teasing lost all merit when Chi-Chi said that. He stared at his wife in terror. "No…you wouldn't do that, would you? I was just kidding, Chi-Chi! Honest!"

Chi-Chi almost lost her balanced as she laughed at the reaction on Goku's face. "I couldn't hold dinner from you. You're too cute." Chi-Chi flipped on her feet as graceful as a cat. "Happy?"

Goku stood upright, taking in the view of his wife all the way. "Very. Have you ever thought about continuing your training, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi thought Goku was joking again but the look in his eyes told her he was serious. "You're not kidding. Why would I need to continue my training?"

"Just for the fun of it. Yesterday you talked about creating a Kamehameha Wave and how amazing it looked."

"Goku, I wouldn't have time with it. I have to take care of you, Gohan and if we have another baby, I'll be busy with that. You be the fighter in the family and I'll be the homemaker."

"It doesn't have to be anything strenuous. We can go at it easily and do it sometime after the baby is born. Let's find out how much you remember. Come on. Let's spar."

"Why do I have the feeling it'll be a reminder of the last fight we were in?"

"It'll be fun," Goku said getting in a stance.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest. "You expect me to fight you as a Super Saiyan?"

"I'll go easy on you."

"You hit me and I'll never cook for you again." This time she was serious.

Oddly, Goku didn't seem to notice. "I didn't hit you last time."

Chi-Chi sighed. She trusted her husband. "Here goes." Chi-Chi attacked and swung her leg to kick Goku but he ducked. Goku jumped again avoiding another kick. She tried to hit him but he blocked it with his hand. She made an attempt to kneed him and Goku blocked it. As they sparred or more correctly Chi-Chi attacked while Goku played defense, Goku noticed Chi-Chi was still in good shape. She was still very limber; her legs and arms flexible. He didn't think she knew but he was aware of Chi-Chi still training. A few times when he came home just to surprise Chi-Chi while training with Piccolo and Gohan, he spot Chi-Chi outside.

Sometimes she was outside sparring a tree or makeshift dummy, doing flips, jumping in the air fighting by herself, perfecting the skills her father taught her. She was already a master of Master Roshi style of fighting, except for his Kamehameha Wave and could go higher if she wanted.

Goku put his hand up to tell Chi-Chi to stop. "You're still good. I think you need work on channeling your ki before we can work on a Kamehameha Wave."

Chi-Chi looked hopeful. "You really mean it? I could make a Kamehameha Wave."

"Of course. You mastered Roshi's style. You can be taught the wave and I could teach you to fly."

Chi-Chi was getting excited. Her fly? Oh, she always wanted to, especially when Goku or Gohan flew from her. The thought of her floating in the air on her own was too tempting to resist, but something was up. Chi-Chi was sure of it. Why now was Goku talking about training her? "This isn't your way of getting out of working when the games are over, is it?"

"No," Goku said honestly. "Since I won't be fighting as much anymore, I figured I should do something with what I know and it'll be fun if everyone in the family could fly."  
  
Chi-Chi thought about what Goku said. It did make some sense. "All right," Chi-Chi agreed. "But we'll do it when Gohan's studying. I don't want to seem hypocritical to him, training with his father when I forbid him. Plus, I don't want to distract Gohan from his studies."

"Deal."

"Good," Chi-Chi said and suddenly grabbed Goku's right arm and tossed him over her shoulders.

Goku blinked and found himself on his back looking up at the clear sky. A body hovered over him and the next thing he knew Chi-Chi was straddling him. He couldn't believe she did that to him! Then again, he didn't expect it. His guard was always down with Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi laughed above him. "I don't believe it. I threw a Super Saiyan." She laughed loudly at her victory. "Maybe I should train you instead."

Goku had to admit his pride was a bit shaken by that. His wife did throw him--the man who defeated Frieza, the once strongest man in the universe-- on his back. "You're the only person I let do this to me," Goku told her.

Chi-Chi smirked at him. "I better be or you're real in trouble tomorrow."

Goku stepped inside the house that evening after taking a bath in the large barrel. It was relaxing to sit in the barrel as the hot water soothed his body, listened to the quiet night sky and to just let his mind wander. He invited Chi-Chi to join him but she declined saying she had to iron his uniform for tomorrow, having put it off for so long. After soaking for half an hour, Goku stepped out of the barrel and cleaned up. He entered his home and tightened the sash of his robe around his waist. He was about to turn off the lights and go upstairs to bed when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Goku? Goku, are you down here?" Chi-Chi called out as she stepped down the stairs.

"Yeah," Goku said. "I was just soaking outside in the barrel."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Why do you soak in that thing? We have a perfectly working bath upstairs."

"I know, but I like looking at the sky and being outside. It's relaxing. So, why were you calling for me?"

Chi-Chi loosened her arms from her chest and rubbed her hands nervously. "I need you to do something for me, Goku."

"Sure. What?"

Chi-Chi pleading eyes met Goku's calm ones and her hands closed together as if she was going to beg for something. "I know you will argue against this, but I need you to do this for me." Chi-Chi took a deep breath before making her request. "Take me with you."

"Take you where?" Goku asked, lost.

"To the Cell Games."

"The Cell Games?" Goku nearly yelled. "Chi-Chi, you know I'm not taking you. You can't be there. It's too dangerous for you."

"It's too dangerous for you, too!" Chi-Chi yelled on the verge of tears. "For you and Gohan!" Chi-Chi grabbed the top of his robe suddenly, looking up at her husband with pleading eyes. "Please don't go. Don't fight Cell."

"Chi-Chi, I have to. We had this talk when Gohan and I came from the Time Chamber and the other day." Goku knew Chi-Chi's reaction right now was a sign something was troubling her. "What's bothering you?"

"I was upstairs ironing your uniform and my hands…." Chi-Chi looked at her hands that were still gripping the soft cotton of his robe. "My hands started shaking and I got this terrible feeling that I won't see you again when you go to fight Cell."

She was crying now. Soft tears spilled from her eyes falling down her cheeks. The sight was breaking Goku inside him, especially his heart. He hated making Chi-Chi cry. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's hands, gently prying them from his robe. It felt so soft and smooth just like her body when she's pressed against him when they slept at night. "Chi-Chi, please don't cry. I have to protect you and Gohan no matter what the cost--"

"Goku, please don't--"

"Chi-Chi," Goku's voice was intense, laced with emotion threatening to break through his tough exterior. Chi-Chi knew that tone and often hated it because it was his way of letting her know that no amount of pleading would stop him and he was putting his foot down on the matter. She remained quiet as she let him speak. "There's no one else to fight Cell, Chi-Chi. If I fail and Cell kills you and Gohan… " He closed his eyes trying to will away the awful image of Cell killing the two people he cared for most in the world. When he opened them, Chi-Chi saw a man scared of seeing his worst nightmare come to light. She gasped at the visage staring back at her. "I'll never forgive myself."

This was a rare opportunity for Chi-Chi--to see the real emotions lying behind Goku's cheerful façade. Very few times, Chi-Chi was let in and she saw his fear and pain in his eyes, even the doubts the cheerful warrior had that no one knew about. This was another thing that only Chi-Chi knew about Goku. Whenever he let her in, they were always alone such as the time Goku was in the hospital when he confessed to Chi-Chi about being the monster who killed his grandpa and all the feelings of guilt he had for killing someone he loved. Chi-Chi was his rock, comforting him and telling him it wasn't his fault and how he would never willingly kill someone he loved.

Now as Goku revealed his worst fear to his wife, the tears flowed even heavier from Chi-Chi's beautiful dark eyes. She knew that wasn't a good sign. "Oh, Goku," Chi-Chi cried as she embraced Goku. "Don't talk like this. I couldn't take it if you died, not again."

Goku held Chi-Chi firmly in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. He could feel her warm tears spilling on his robe and chest. "Shh. It's okay, Chi-Chi. I don't plan on dying."

"Just because you don't plan it, doesn't mean it can't happen," Chi-Chi said her voice thick in tears.

"I know, but I'm planning on coming back to you."

"You are?" Chi-Chi asked hopeful.

"Don't act silly, Chi-Chi. Of course I'm coming back to you."

Chi-Chi buried her head in his chest, inhaling his freshly clean skin mixed with her salty tears. "I love you so much. You're my hero," Chi-Chi whispered.

"Chi-Chi," Goku said softly. Hearing those words touched him than she ever knew.

Chi-Chi lifted her head to look into Goku's warm, dark eyes. Her tears were coming in slower now but her eyes were still sad. "I want you to know that I am proud of you," Chi-Chi declared softly. "You are an inspiration to me, Goku. You're so noble, honest. You help anyone even your enemies. You saved so many lives, worlds and you ask for nothing in return. You have the purest, gentlest heart I have ever known." She blinked her eyes trying to stop her crying and get control of her emotional state but she couldn't help herself. "I know I yell at you a lot but it's only for your own good, and I'm so proud to be your wife."

A soft smile appeared on Goku's face and it took all his strength to keep himself intact. Her words flowed through him and his heart swelled at the deep love he had for his wife. "Oh, Chi-Chi."

For the first time tonight, happy tears streamed down her pretty face and now rosy cheeks. Her body tingled warmly at the way Goku called her name just now. How did he do that she asked herself. She loved how soft his voice would get when he said her name that way and the way he was looking at her almost caused her knees to buckle. She never could figure out how he made her so weak by doing that. She never had to doubt his love for her.

"I just wish you didn't always have to be the hero. Just once, couldn't you be at home with me as we watch the world get saved by someone else?" She asked but already knew the answer. "But I know there's no sense arguing with the unavoidable. You're always going to be the hero, Goku. You're always going to save us and I always have to stay home and cry in worry for your safety." There was no other way about it she told herself and she was finally ready to accept that.

"Does that mean you're going to stay here during the Cell Games?" Goku asked. "I won't have to worry about you showing up in our car with Lunch's guns?"

Chi-Chi laughed for the first time since their heavy conversation started. She nodded agreeing. "I'll stay at home."

"Good," Goku said. He cupped her face with his strong hands and gave his wife a quick kiss. He used the pads of his thumbs to brush away the last of the tears from Chi-Chi's eyes, which were turning red from the heavy tears she poured out earlier. His heart ached for her. He felt guilty for making those tears come from Chi-Chi. All he wanted to do now was make her feel better.

Goku tilted Chi-Chi's head upward and kissed her once more. He meant for it to be a gentle kiss to calm Chi-Chi but right now Chi-Chi didn't want that. Chi-Chi kissed back roughly, tugging on the sash of his robe, opening it so she could get closer to his body. Goku was enchanted by the spell Chi-Chi entranced over him as well. The two fought for control over their mouths as they discarded their clothing and eagerly claimed what they both wanted right now.

Goku lied on the sofa wondering what had happened. There was something about the way he and Chi-Chi made love just now made it more different than the many times before. Maybe it was the tears in Chi-Chi's eyes, the fear of her thinking he wasn't coming back that caused him to be with her that way, caused _her _to be that way. They were so eager and desperate for each other, they couldn't make it upstairs. As quick as Goku is, that shouldn't have happen.

She was lying on him now, still recovering. Goku stroke her dark hair back from her forehead and caressed her still damp skin. Chi-Chi trembled in the after-math and silently wept, and he kissed the tears on her cheeks, feeling she cried for them both. They talked a little, softly about nothing in particular and just lied there in silence when they felt no need to speak. A light breeze came in from the opened window in the living room and Chi-Chi shivered.

"Cold?" Goku asked.

"A little."

"Let's go to bed," Goku said standing up and drawing her after him. Silently, they dressed and Goku led his wife to their bedroom. There he wordlessly undressed Chi-Chi again and slipped beside her between the sheets. Then he drew her into his arms and kissed her gently, feeling his heart pulse with an emotion so unfamiliarly tender he might have wept himself.

He never knew that was going to be the last time he'd make love to his wife.

Goku woke up alone in the bed the following morning. He yawned and stretched his muscled body luxuriously on the soft bed. He blinked and read the time--6:35 am on the alarm clock before rolling over.

He saw his wife sitting on the windowsill looking out the window of her home. The sun was just rising over the mountains in the horizon declaring the day of the Cell Games has begun. Goku slid out from under the sheet, walked over to Chi-Chi and placed a hand on her right shoulder. Chi-Chi leaned her head against his hand.

"Morning," Chi-Chi said quietly.

"What're looking at?"

"The sun rising."

Goku sat on the windowsill. He wrapped one arm around Chi-Chi and drew her in his lap. His legs tangled with hers as he propped them up on the windowsill. He held her close, feeling the soft feel of Chi-Chi's satin robe against his naked skin.

"Why?"

"Just thought I see something pretty before this horrible day got started." Chi-Chi gently got out of Goku's embrace and kissed Goku good morning. "Get some more sleep. You'll need all the energy you can muster for your big fight today. I'll get started on breakfast and call you when it's ready."

Once Chi-Chi took her shower and dressed, Chi-Chi was out the room getting started on breakfast for Goku. She wanted him to have a good meal before his fight. Goku remained on the windowsill looking outside as the day slowly began. He didn't feel like sleeping. He slowly thought back over the last nine days leading up to this morning. He smiled remembering his talk with Krillin, Gohan's party, the picnic his family went on, his adventure getting the dragon balls, and his time alone with Chi-Chi for the past five days. The memory of riding horseback with Chi-Chi came to mind and their conversation. She was right. Whatever enemy he unknowingly made always came after him for revenge and as a result, the lives of his family, friends and sometimes the planet itself were put in jeopardy.

'Funny. Seems no matter how much I try to protect the Earth, I end up causing more trouble to the planet.'

Goku stared at his orange uniform hanging outside the closet door and beside it, his heavy blue shirt folded neatly in the chair, wrist bands on the dresser and weighted boots on the floor. He smiled to himself. It was going to be a rough fight and his clothes will be frayed when it was over and his body beaten. Goku wouldn't have it any other way. It wouldn't be a good fight unless his clothes were torn and his body gotten beaten pretty bad. He stood and stretched his body again before taking his shower and joining Chi-Chi downstairs for breakfast in his robe and boxers.

Goku ate his meal with content as he always enjoyed it. Chi-Chi sat across him and ate her meal and talking to him about anything but the fight with Cell. Once she ate her breakfast, she got started on the dishes. During this time, Ox King showed up at the house.

"Hi, Goku," Ox King said taking a seat at the table. "Getting a good meal before the games?"

"Yep," Goku said as he finished on plate and reached for another.

"Would you like anything, Dad?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, dear. I ate before I came."

Goku sighed happily as he rubbed his full stomach. Nothing like a good meal to start off a huge fight. "That was a good meal. Thanks, Chi-Chi." Goku sat at the table for a few minutes chatting with Ox King before he headed upstairs to dress for battle.

Everything shut off for Chi-Chi when she heard Goku leaving the room. He was getting dressed and it wasn't going to be long before he left. A strong pain of stabbed into Chi-Chi's heart and it was growing by each passing second. She put up the rest of her dishes and headed upstairs. Chi-Chi could feel her father heavy footsteps behind her but she didn't care about that. Something in her, told her to see Goku right now.

Chi-Chi entered the bedroom just in time to see Goku tossed his light shirt over his shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She wanted to tell him to be safe, to come home but her voice was lost. All she could do was stand there numb with her hands clasped together watching him finish his dressing. Ox King entered the room and remained silent. Like his daughter, he was worried for his son-in-law as well. Ox King knew Goku had been in many battles before but this battle was so much different. Goku tightened the blue sash around his waist and sat down on the bed. He put on his wrist bands and lastly his heavy boots. He tied the strings around his boots and stood, proud and ready for battle.

"All right. I guess I better go."

Chi-Chi and Ox King stood in silence unable to say anything. Ox King looked at his daughter and figured she needed a moment alone with her husband so he quietly left the room. As soon as their door closed, Goku stared at Chi-Chi and saw the worry on her face. He stepped two paces and embraced Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi clung onto Goku tightly, not wanting to let go.

"It's gonna be all right," Chi-Chi heard Goku say above her. He planted a kiss on her head and pulled back before giving her a loving gaze. Chi-Chi couldn't understand why he was smiling at her on a day like this. She felt his hand slid up to the back of her neck, drawing her towards him. His head bent over hers and his mouth brushed over her lips, lightly, teasingly, causing Chi-Chi to gasp, wanting more.

Goku laughed in mock triumph before descending his mouth over hers fully, claiming what he would always considered his. Unconsciously, Chi-Chi lifted her hand to cling to the front of his shirt as she opened her mouth fully to receive the sweet plundering of her husband's lips. A part of Chi-Chi wondered why Goku was kissing her this way, right before battle, but she didn't care. She needed this, this assurance from him that everything would be all right. Still, in some dark corner of her mind, the kiss didn't assure her as it always have before, but at the moment as Goku's masculine scent teased her nostrils, his powerful kiss making her body ache for him with a fierce hunger she didn't know how to control, she didn't want it to end.

But it did. She wasn't sure how long she was in that passionate embrace, but she was aware of Goku's body parting from her own. She stared up at him, chest heaving as heavy as his although he had more control over breathing. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed and lips partly bruised. Goku smiled at her with that goofy grin that always made her laughed and filled her heart with love.

"Love you."

Chi-Chi stood there and watched Goku leave and descended down the steps. It was then it snapped in her head that Goku was leaving. She forgot to tell him she loved him, too, and to be careful. She ran out the room and down the stairs. She ran past her father who was watching Goku leave from the kitchen. She ran out the house, stopping a foot out of the door and saw Goku was already in the middle of the yard still walking away.

"Be careful, Goku!" She warned and a heavy feeling of doubt spilled in her heart as she hoped Goku doesn't do what she had in mind if things got worst. "Don't go dying," she said worriedly. 'Please don't die.'

Goku stopped and looked back at his wife with a positive look on his face. "Yeah, I know." 'I don't want to die either. I got a baby on the way.'

Now that he assured her he wouldn't die, Chi-Chi needed Goku to promise her one more thing. She clasped her hands together as if she was praying. "Gohan's not fighting, right?"

Uh-oh. He was so close to getting away without telling Chi-Chi that Gohan was fighting and she had to get him at the last minute. He felt beads sweat popping on his forehead. "U--um," was all he could say. He couldn't lie to Chi-Chi but he couldn't tell her the truth either. Not right now.

Chi-Chi noticed Goku's composure. The horrible feeling filled her heart, but not for Goku this time. For Gohan. No. She didn't want her son fighting. She didn't want him hurt. She couldn't take it if her son came home seriously injured like his father. "Promise me you won't let Gohan fight." If she could get Goku to promise her that, she could relax.

But Goku couldn't promise her that. Gohan fighting was their only chance at victory. Goku stared at his wife unsure what to say. So, instead of answering, he put on a big smile and ran away. "Well, I'm off!"

"Now look here!" Chi-Chi called out to Goku as he ran away from her. With Instant Transmission, he was gone in a flash. Chi-Chi fell silent. He couldn't even promise her about Gohan. Goku could promise Chi-Chi anything and now that he didn't, Chi-Chi got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her worse fears were coming to light. "H-he might be fightin'… Gohan." She stood outside in silence for a few minutes before going into the house. "He's going to make Gohan fight. How could he? Gohan may be strong but he's just a child." Chi-Chi murmured.

Ox King put a hand on his daughter's shoulders. "Come on, sweetie. Let's wait and watch the games. I'm sure Gohan is going to be just fine."

Goku watched as Cell laughed manically at his supposed victory. Gohan had tried and failed after his father fought Cell, and in a minute, the world would be destroyed unless someone did something about it and Goku knew it was up to him once more.

There was a serious frown on Goku's face as the situation filled his mind, working frantically at a solution. 'Cell's going to blow up the world. If I try attacking him, I'll only speed up his explosion. I have to take him away from Earth. The only safe place I can go to is King Kai's planet… but I won't be able get them and make it back home in time.' He smiled wistfully. 'It's the only way. I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I'm going to miss being a father again. I'm going to miss this place and everyone.'

Goku turned back to look at his friends one more time with a thoughtful smile plastered on his dirty face. His body was beaten, exhausted and ached in several places but his heart was light and pure, his will was strong and his eyes satisfied with all that he has done, seen and accomplished in this life. He heard Krillin asked him if he had a plan and his smile grew even brighter. He admired all the people he was watching right now; Piccolo--the man who trained his son and sacrificed his own life for Gohan, Yamcha--his first rival turned friend who brought him to the safety of his home after he was struck down with the virus and comfort Chi-Chi when she was crying over him begging him to get well, Tien--another rival turned friend who gave him his best fight yet in the 22nd tournament, Krillin--his best friend who looked after his son on Namek and who's death, triggered his most powerful transformation yet and Trunks--the young man who had given him another chance at life, who bought him enough time to train Gohan to be as strong as he was now and allowed him the time to leave his wife with child. Without him and that antidote to the virus, Goku wouldn't be here right now and he was forever grateful for that. It was a pleasure to fight with them but now it was time to go.

"Listen…there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now."

Piccolo was baffled. What way? There was no way to save the Earth. It was all over. "What are you talking about?"

Trunks knew. He somehow knew what Goku was going to do. "No, don't!" he pleaded. "I think I know what you have planned, Goku! You don't have to this!"

Goku raised two fingers to his forehead as his eyes never left his friends. This was forever. He raised his left hand, giving his friends a small wave. "Goodbye…friends."

"Goku, wait! Don't leave us!" Krillin cried out to his best friend.

Even Vegeta looked back at Goku in shock. What was he doing?! Before Vegeta could ask, Goku vanished. He never heard Krillin's cry for him.

Goku appeared again in front of his son. Gohan was on his knees, ashamed of what he had done, ashamed he never listened to his father's words of finishing Cell off now. He got too arrogant. He thought he could convince Cell to give up, but he was wrong. Cell was going to blow up and he was going to take everyone on planet Earth with him.

Goku had a hand on Cell's enormous body while the other to his forehead as he prepared for his final Instant Transmission. Gohan looked up feeling the close presence of his father. He thought he would see hate and anger in his father's eyes. After all, the Earth was depending on him and he blew it, but instead he never saw a kinder look of a father looking at his son so proud.

"Hey, you put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you," Goku spoke with pride and confident in his son.

Gohan was confused. Why was his father here? Why was he touching Cell and looking as if he was going to transport somewhere. "What? Daddy?"

Before he left, Goku had to make one request to his son. Then he can go and die in peace. "Take care of you mother for me. She needs you. Tell her I had to do this, Gohan."

Gohan's mind went blank. Why would he have to take care of Mom? Unfortunately, Gohan wouldn't understand that until much later. But where was Dad going? Gohan couldn't even muster up a word to escape his mouth. He tried but his brain wasn't working.

That brave smile never left his face as Goku stared and spoke to his son one last time. "Goodbye, my son." His eyes became less cheerful and more serious as he focused on his final destination--King Kai's planet.

Gohan stared at his father and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. It was then Gohan knew what his father was going to do. "NO! COME BACK!!" Gohan screamed but his father never heard him.

King Kai panicked seeing Goku had brought Cell to him. He couldn't believe of all the places Goku traveled to--it had to be his planet! Why couldn't it been Yardrat King Kai asked himself. Unfortunately with less than a minute to go until Cell blew up, King Kai could only take cover and prepare for the end. He was going to lose everything! His home, his pet, his classic car!!

'I'm going to get you for this, Goku,' King Kai swore.

As Cell's body came closer to destruction, the ground beneath everyone began cracking up, King Kai's home broke apart in crumbles, King Kai and his pets were screaming wildly, in fear of their imminent deaths and Goku only had a brave, confident look on his face. He was a warrior unafraid of dying. He proudly faced it. As Cell's body exploded and Goku's body was ripped apart quickly in a painless death, Goku's last thoughts were of his wife and children.

Cell had the last laugh. He returned to Earth and threatened to finish off the planet for good. With the aid of the spirit of his father, Gohan was able to finish off Cell for good. Now it was finally over. Cell was gone and the Earth was at peace once more.

"With the dragon, it seems you will be wished back," King Kai said, still miffed at Goku for having him killed. "I bet you're glad you won't be dead for long."

"Actually, I think it's best that I stay here."

"What?!"

"Whatever threat that comes to Earth, it's always after me. The Saiyans came because of me, Frieza came because of me and now the Androids and Cell existed because of me. I've always done whatever I can to protect the Earth--my home, but in a way I've done nothing but caused harmed to it. It's almost as if I've been carrying out my mission to destroy the Earth as my Saiyan ancestors wanted."

"Hmm, yeah," King Kai realized. "I see your point, but, Goku, you've always been able to save the world despite all that."

"I have, but without my existence, there is no need to save the world since it would forever be in peace from me and the threat I caused to it." Goku seemed determined to stay where he was.

"But, Goku!" King Kai panicked. He tried to think of something to get Goku to reconsider. "Think about the consequences of your actions. If you stay dead, you will be apart from your wife and son, your friends! You won't see them again until they are dead and they crossover here! Do you really want to make that kind of sacrifice? Think about this a little more before you decide to stay here permanently."

Goku appreciated King Kai's concern but his decision was already made. "If my sacrifice ensures Gohan and Chi-Chi's safety forever, then it's the only decision I'd want to make."

King Kai sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to get through Goku. What he was doing was very noble. It was admirable at what Goku was doing and what he was giving up just to protect his family and friends. "I never had a family of my own, but I'm sure your own family will miss you."

"I know. I'll miss them, too, but it's the only way. They will understand," Goku said confidently.

"They're trying to come up with a way to bring you back now that Shenron can't do it. I think we better stop them now," King Kai.

Gohan sat on a tall mountainside. After he left his friends on the Lookout, he went to find solace of the quiet, countryside where his home was close by. He pulled his knees to his chest wondering how he was going to tell his mother that Dad wasn't coming back.

"She was expecting both of us back. Not just me. Why couldn't it be me who died, Dad so you would be with Mom?"

"Because both your mother and I would be miserable over your death."

Gohan looked up and saw his father's image before him. The only difference about him was a gold halo over his head and his image wasn't human but more of a spirit. He wiped the tears in his eyes and stared in wonder. Was his father really standing there? "Dad?"

"Gohan, you're just a child. You haven't lived yet. There's so much waiting for you when you go back home."

"It's just Mom, Dad. It'll only be the two of us," Gohan said.

"No," Goku shook his head slightly with a smile on his face. "They'll be three of you."

"Three?" Gohan repeated. "Oh, you mean Grandpa."

Goku smile brightened as if he knew something that no one else didn't. "You'll see what I mean very soon, but for now, go home. Your mother needs you now."

Chi-Chi paced back and forth nervously. It's been hours since Cell's defeat. Why weren't Goku and Gohan back yet?

Ox King watched his daughter paced back and forth over the floor nervously. If she kept at it, she'd wear a hole into the ground. "Chi-Chi, stop pacing. They'll be home soon. They could be celebrating. Goku could be brining home a fish for dinner."

"Something's not right, Dad. I just know it. Goku and Gohan would've been back by now and I have this strange feeling about Goku that I just can't shake."

"Maybe Goku's taking his time to come back because he knew you would be upset with him for making Gohan fight," Ox King guessed.

"I don't care about that. I just want them home." She looked at the clock. It was already pass six and the sun was going to set soon. Why weren't they home yet?

Then the sound of the door opened and Chi-Chi whirled around. She saw Gohan in the doorway but there was something apparently different about him. Gone was the innocence in his eyes but a child shredded from his innocence, a child who had been to war and back and will carry scars that would follow him forever.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried and ran to embrace her son. She clung to him tightly. "Oh, my baby you're back! You're back!"

Before Gohan could say anything, Chi-Chi pulled back and looked around. "Where's Goku? Where's your father?" Chi-Chi stepped out the door. "Goku? Goku!"

Gohan took in a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "Mom… there's something I have to tell you."

Chi-Chi turned around, a worried look on her face. She had a hand on her mouth and she got the horrible feeling something was seriously wrong. 'Please don't tell me Goku's dead.'

Chi-Chi stepped inside the house and looked down at her son. "What is it, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked in a shaky voice.

Gohan explained what had happened after the TV blanked out. He explained up to the point where Cell decided to blow himself up, but left out his part on not finishing Cell off when his father wanted him to. His mother was already emotionally distraught as it is. When Gohan mentioned about Goku leaving to blow up with Cell, Chi-Chi collapsed to her knees with tears ready to spring from her eyes. When Gohan explained about his Dad staying in Other World, the rest of Chi-Chi's body fell to the floor and Chi-Chi cried her heart out. Gohan and Ox King explained to Chi-Chi that this was best and to not be sad. For their sake, she stopped crying but she knew later on tonight when she goes to her bed alone forever, she would lose it.

****

As the world celebrated the peace and safety of the world and a spineless person who didn't deserved to be called a man claim he was the Earth's savior, one woman mourned the death of her husband.

The End

AN: Please no bashing on Goku for staying in Other World or Gohan for not beating Cell. I don't want to read it in the reviews. This was a difficult chapter to write and it took a lot out of me to finish. So, I would really appreciate a long meaningful review. If you guys are wondering if I'm writing that sequel, you'll have to wait another week to see if it goes up because I'm not sure if it will get posted since it's still unfinished. Part of the dialogue from the when Goku leaves ChiChi is from the JV and Goku's goodbye to everyone else is from the EV. I don't have the JV yet since it's not out so I had to use my tape.

I'm going to miss posting weekly and talking to you all. Well, most of you. It's been a lot of fun. I must make a special note to my first reviewers like Goku's Daughter. She doesn't review anymore but it was a blast to read her reviews. She always made me laugh with her wacky thoughts. LOL! There are other reviewers who came in later who I owe a special thanks to. Lady Athena, Danichan, Midnight Goddess, Moon Girl and Raquel. I hope I'm not forgetting anyone because you all were really nice to come to my defense over my 'Unexpected Love' story. You didn't have to, but you did and I will always be grateful and remember that.

Danichan: I'm very impressed with your maturity. You and a few other young reviewers here are the exception that proves the rule about being young and immature. You kind of remind me of me when I was your age, (which has been that long. Hee. Hee. ) except I wasn't as outspoken as you are. I wish I was, but I think your maturity is going to take you to a lot of places and open many doors for you because it did for me. Man, why am I sounding like this is goodbye. We got the message board. I'm so silly sometimes.

Lady Titiana: Yep. You were right. This was the last chapter. It was my hardest one to write and I had to think and change things over and rewrite until I was satisfied because I wanted it to be my best chapter and I think it was. It really flows the way I want it.

Wiggle: I'm not sure about rodents but I'm fond of horses. ChiChi's anger is really meant as a joke. ChiChi doesn't get as mad or protective as the anime made her. ChiChi in the anime is a stereotypical version of a Japanese wife and mother and her anger is meant to be taken in humor. If you really look at the situation, it's actually funny at how mad ChiChi gets but the dubbed bashes ChiChi compared to the subbed.

I won't tell: G/CC's reunion when Goku was well was much sweeter in the JV. There wasn't anything cut. There the dialogue and music was much better. The only thing they cut out is the violence and blood. I haven't seen any lovey-dovey stuff cut out. What's funny is that someone criticized my sentence structure and editing and then I get a review from you praising it. LOL! It's amazing how two people read the same thing and come out with two different viewpoints.

Moon Girl: Sorry about the death in the family. The dubbers aren't much help either. Sometimes it's not time they are cutting it out. It's there own laziness. They have uncut versions on DVD and they have changed dialogue from the cut version and uncut version so it's not like they couldn't change it. I really hate it when Funi changes something and it's crucial to the plot or the character. If you have more questions about the DVD, you can email me. I'm going to miss your reviews! You have been a long faithful reviewer and made me laugh so many times when you panic about the cliffhangers I left, especially from UL. Oh, I was so cruel on cliffhangers for that story. Heh. Heh. I'm so sorry I forgot to read your story, but I did now.

Lady Athena: I would have severe third degree burns if that happened to me. LOL! I tried to bring something new to the stories like the horses. I thought it would be nice. I'm not sure about the weight since Goku wasn't wearing his fighting clothes in the days before the games. The last time I rode a horse it was during May Day games when I was in the fifth grade. Gohan is so adorable. I wouldn't mind having a child like that. Don't let me get started on GT. It's so bad! I didn't notice it until Carrie told me but Frieza and Cell weren't wearing halos. None of the people escaping Hell wore halos. It's so botched up. It makes no sense and it's not scientifically possible to open Hell up to the real world. There has to be some magic involved. I could go on and on about it. It's so horrible. It doesn't even connect to DB or DBZ to me.

I kept forgetting to say congratulations on high school graduation and going to college. For college, all I can say or think of right now to say is major in what you want to major in and not what anyone else wants. Also make sure you find out as much as you can about your major and it's opportunities before deciding. After all, it's you getting the degree. I'm going to miss talking to you weekly. Your reviews have been a pleasure to read and something I always look forward to. I'm so glad you were one of the few who understood my stories and G/CC relationship so well. I was starting to think I was the only until you came along and I was like, "Finally!"

CB: Hey, girl! You disappeared off the radar! Thanks! In some ways, I'll miss posting stories here and I'll miss all positive and sane people who didn't drive me crazy a few times. Thanks for understanding my need to leave. I didn't know you posted a story. Was it in the G/CC section? That's the only section of DBZ stories I read. If it's not, maybe you should take your story down and repost it in the G/CC section. You may get more reviews that way. Dr. Gero's not the type to get revenge on Goku by going through Goku's family to get to him. He's not a coward. Dr. Gero wanted to kill Goku since he's the only person he had a grudge against. The Androids were created to kill Goku. Dr. Gero did know about Goku's family. He took cells from Gohan, too in his fight with the Saiyans and he knew Goku's address. Android 16 told the other Androids Goku's address when Android 17 asked about it. When Bulma was scanning Android 16 mind while she and her father repaired him, she found tons of information on Goku including his address. So, yes, he knew all about Goku and his family. Dr. Gero did say those bugs were following him since the 22nd tournament, watching and studying Goku and his moves. He even took cells from Raditz so he was spying on Goku all that time. Gero probably had the decency to not watch during those times with his family and besides his robot was watching Goku and feeding the info into the computer.

Bulma: I hope you understand that I probably won't be writing any more stories after this.

Addy-chan: You're not reading this story correctly. Goku is thinking he WILL be back after Cell is defeated. In the episodes before the games, Goku was acting so confident because he thought Gohan could beat Cell since he was stronger. Goku only began to have doubts when Gohan was fighting Cell and Piccolo snapped at Goku making him realize Gohan was just a child and really shouldn't be out there.

Kinoha Chi: In the defense of the voice actress, she's only doing what the voice director tells her. Also no one can't help with the voice they are born with. Cynthia Cranz has the right voice for ChiChi. When ChiChi is happy and calm, her voice is soft and fit's the role of ChiChi. It's the way she uses her voice when she's angry is a problem many times. I've read some information on what goes on at Funimations and the actor is in the studio by himself with just a mic, headphones and script while the voice director (in most cases it was Chris Sabat) sees the scene on his monitor the actor is going to work on. The director tells the actor the scene and the actor goes with it. The actor does the scene how the director wants it. So, it's really the director's fault at how loud ChiChi yells because he's telling the actress how high or how low to yell, to sound less or more strict and how angry to sound when she's yelling and in all cases with DBZ dubbed, they overdo ChiChi's yelling. So, if you get annoyed or cringe with the too many unnecessary grunts the actors do, and you all know what scenes I'm talking about or some of the over-the-top yelling, and you all know what I'm talking about instead of blaming the actors only, a lot of the blame goes to the voice director who makes the final decision if the scene is right or not, not the actor.

I think all the voices are better in the JV, too and that's because they are professional voice actors while many of the Texas cast voice actors for the dubbed had little to no experience. I like Chris Sabat voice for Vegeta but Vegeta's voice in Japanese is SO GOOD and so much better! WOW! Nozawa voices all the males in Goku's family except for Gohan Sr. and she does an amazing job. She is very talented.

I agree with the dialogue. You want to cry. I cringe and shake my head because it makes no sense at the many unnecessary changes they did. The only reasons my stories improved is because I bought the mangas and DVDs and I was able to see how the characters really were and how the show is really meant to be portrayed. The more mangas and JVs I watched, the more I learned and the better I became at writing G/CC stories. I actually take the information I learned from the manga and JV and put it in the stories.

If I come across stories I don't like on and believe me, there are many, I just don't review. I hate A Broken Promise and I took it down. I don't know why people like it so much because it's all so wrong and it never would've happened. The only reason I can think people like it because they thought ChiChi should leave Goku to teach him a lesson but he only left to protect his family up to that point. A lot of Goku and ChiChi bashers reviewed and I didn't like that. Someone told me ABP was their favorite and I don't see why it is since it's so bad and wrong and I've a lot of better stories than that. You'll have to wait and see on that story. I don't even have a title for it yet.

A lot of the flamers aren't members. They think they know it all but they don't, but then you have the few who are registered and write crappy, OOC, cliché stories and complain about your story when it's original, better than theirs and you take information from the JV to put in your story. They are so blinded about what they've seen in the EV or some of the magazines like Beckett, which doesn't talk about the JV but base their information of the show from Funi's version, they think you're wrong in your story and they're right because they have information ONLY from the EV. I had some idiot bother me about Yamcha cheating on Bulma (which he never did when you learn why Akira Toriyama put B/V together) and I tried to explain to the moron where I got my information from and the JV but she wouldn't listen. So, I know how you feel. You have to ignore them.

Tears of Sorrow: If you read the manga or seen the subbed, you would like those versions much better than dubbed. Trust me. You might come to dislike the dubbed some as I have. I never saw ChiChi as too strict and I never took her anger too seriously. I always laughed at her because it was so funny and Goku and ChiChi act a lot like a married couple. Bulma and Vegeta on the other hand…uh, well. I don't see how people say they are the most normal couple. Vegeta practically ignores Bulma and doesn't spend anytime with his son other than training. He didn't hug his son for the first time until he was about to die and Trunks was eight. The closest Vegeta admits to caring for Bulma is to say he's fond of her. I'm not bashing them. I'm telling the truth but a lot of those fans don't seem to get that. If they don't want the truth, then they shouldn't see the subbed, read the manga or gather information on the truth of DBZ and stay blind on Bulma and Vegeta forever in the dubbed. The anime is to blame for ChiChi's exaggerated protectiveness and temper. They do keep in her better qualities as in her love for her husband and sons and her kindness in which the dubbed doesn't always do. Japanese fans know ChiChi isn't always that mad or overprotective. The manga displays her character best but the anime makes her out as a stereotypical Japanese wife and mother and it's meant to be a joke, but the joke is lost in translation in the dubbed and they really pushed it over the top and basically bash her compared to the subbed and manga's portrayal.

SS4 ChiChi: I had some trouble reading this. Could you put in some basic grammar like periods and capitalization next time and less run on sentences?

Chuquita: I didn't think about that Dr. Gero thing until I saw the tapes of the Androids where Dr. Gero explains to Goku about following him since the 22nd tournament and it just hit me and I wondered if Dr. Gero was spying on them. He _did_ say he watched Goku from that tournament until his fight with Vegeta. I just hoped he never watch when Goku was with his family. ChiChi never learns how to perform the Kamehameha because Goten learned it from Gohan. Gohan never remembered using his powers until someone told him. I don't think he remembered hitting Raditz and he didn't believe at first he destroyed that mountain when Piccolo threw him at it.

Carrie: Goku loves his food. He can't help that. I just find it hard to believe that ChiChi didn't see Gohan go through that tree when she saw the carriage crash into it before Gohan did. I wondered if she blocked it out. It does seem ChiChi's aware of Gohan's strength, but she doesn't want him to follow the same path his father did so she stirred him to education and it makes sense. Look at all the trouble Goku got into and the enemies he made. I was on Stone Mountain at a family reunion in '97. My brothers and I took the sky lift up the mountain but walked the trail going down. We got our workout for the year! LOL! I didn't figure Goku training Gohan to beat Cell until I bought the tapes and DVDs and paid attention instead of just watching the shows. It's amazing what you learn when you go back to look at things and think in hindsight. Oh, it doesn't matter to you if I post that story or not, you'd see it anyway. I really appreciate and love your reviews. You're so nice! You're also my partner in crime when it comes to ranting about GT! We need to come up with a plan to send Goku and Vegeta after the writers of GT. LOL!


End file.
